Sonic and Pokemon Platinum adventures
by Miamccar
Summary: A Pokemon trainer found Sonic the hedgehog injured and saved him in Sinnoh. The trainer helps Sonic to find his friends and the chaos emeralds to get back home. (First story)
1. Chapter 1: Strange new Pokemon

Chapter 1: Strange Pokemon.

In deep in Eterna forest, a 13 year old with short brown hair, aqua eyes. Wearing a blue vest, pink sweatpants, pink boots, white fingerless gloves, and a red cap on her head. With her partner Empoleon nicknamed "Typhoon" running to catch a pachirish. "Typhoon use hydro pump!" The girl commanded. Typhoon used the move hits the squirrel Pokemon against a bush. "Alright. Go Pokeball!" She shouted as she threw it but missed through the bush. The pachirish laughed then ran away. "Ah curse my bad aim!" She yelled at herself as Typhoon sighs. "Don't worry bud. I promise we'll get it when we see it again." The girl promised with her hand on his shoulder. Typhoon nodded with a smile. "Now where did that Pokeball go?" She asked herself as she was going in the bush. She whispered "Whoa." She saw a light blue what looked like a hedgehog Pokemon wearing white gloves and red shoes that have white cloth around it with gold buckles resting against a tree. "What kind of Pokemon is it?" She pull out her Pokedex but it only said "Unknown." "So a new Pokemon eh?" She thought then heard a moan from the hedgehog with it twitch. "Oh no." She rushed to him then knows what's wrong with him. "Paralyzed." She try to pick him up but he was too heavy for her. "Typhoon come here!" She shouted then Typhoon came "Please carry him!" She demanded as Typhoon picked up the hedgehog "The closest place is the old Chateau." Typhoon shook his head scared since he's scared of ghost type Pokemon and that place started it. "Do you want this Pokemon to get worse?" She asked trying to be calm. Typhoon looked at the hedgehog twitching even more then Typhoon slowly nodded in agreement. "Alright let's go!"

Sonic slowly awaking up to see that he is in an old mansion "Where am I?" He was about to get out of the bed but a human girl came in. "Hey there. Are you feeling alright?" She asked with a smile. "Yep feeling better but I'm thirty." Sonic informed. "Okay I'll get water." She walked to the door then stopped looking at him. "What did you need again?" She asked. "Water." Sonic reminded her. "Oh just checking." With Typhoon, he was in the kitchen looking around until he heard his master screamed. He ran in seeing her on the ground scared "He just talked!" She shouted to Typhoon. "Is that a armored penguin?" Sonic thought. "Okay I think I'm fine. We deal with strange things before but this is different." She said to Typhoon as he help her getting up. "I'm guessing you never heard a animal talk right?" Sonic asked getting out of the bed. "Well...yes but animals here are called Pokemon." She informed. "Pokemon? The heck are those?" Sonic asked that made Typhoon insulted. "Easy. Pokemon are creatures that you can battle or keep as pets. And have moves like this. Use drill peck on that chair." She demanded as Typhoon hits the chair with his beak. "Cool. By the way, the name is Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic greeted. "Oh sorry. My name is Haley and this is my partner Typhoon." Haley introduced with Typhoon bowed. "So if you're not a Pokemon then where did you came from?" Haley asked. "I'm from another world called 'Mobius' which is my home. I remember that my friends and I were fighting my arch enemy 'Eggman' and a bright light appeared. When I got to a forest while running I accidentally ran over squirrel then it shocked me. I couldn't move then blacked out." Sonic explained. "Is there a way to send you back home?" She asked. "The chaos emerald will transport us back and there's 7 of them. If I was sent here then my friends and Eggman should be in this world." "Alright...so how many of your friends were with you?" She asked sitting in a chair with Typhoon standing crossing his flippers. "Let's see. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow." Sonic counted. "Okay let's go!" Haley said got off her chair. "Well this might be dangerous for you." Sonic warned. "Look I saved my world and stopped a terrorist group before I don't think this will be hard. Besides I need to guide you in this world." Haley said with a smirk. "If you say so let's go." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

 **This is my first story I ever written so I maybe bad. Write a review to help me get better of writing and thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Old and new faces

Chapter 2: Old and new faces. Sonic, Haley, and Typhoon were in "Eterna city" walking to a small building with a red roof. Haley chatted with a lady with pink hair and her Pokemon assistant called "Chansey" While the lady was getting Haley's other Pokemon, Sonic keep looking around to see people with their Pokemon staring at him. "Can we hurry this up?" Sonic asked tapping his foot. "Here your Pokemon Champion Haley." Nurse Joy said politely. "Thanks." Haley grabbed 5 Pokeballs then notices that Sonic being watched. "Let's go outside to meet the team." Haley said. "You got a team?" Sonic asked looked interested. They went outside of the building "Alright come on out guys!" She shouted throwing 4 Pokeballs in the air letting out 4 Pokemon. A female Lopunny spin with sparkles , male Togekiss bow, a male Raichu rubs his chest looking away, male Lucario waved. Haley walks to Lopunny "Her name is Creamy." Walks to Togekiss "This is Lucky." Walks and stoop to Raichu's level "This pain is Robin." Robin waved without looking then Haley walks to Lucario "And finally this is Arin." Arin walked to Sonic wanting a high five "Hey." Sonic greeted then gave a high five. Sonic noticed that Haley still got one Pokeball that she didn't let out. "Who's the sixth one?" Sonic asked that made Haley froze "Well, this one is a little big so don't freak out okay?" Haley asked then Sonic nodded. She let out a deep breath then throw the Pokeball. "Come on out Giratina!"During the time, Typhoon ran in the Pokemon center. Giratina came out with a roar that made everyone cover their ears "You call that 'a little big'?" Sonic mocked. "But it does look cool." Sonic commented. "Hey Haley!" From the distance, a 13 year old boy with yellow hair and orange eyes. Wearing a orange with white stripe shirt, green scarf, black pants and brown shoes running to them. "Who's that?" Sonic asked Haley. "My rival Barry." Haley respond with an annoyed look. "Hey Haley are you ready for battle?" Barry asked almost hit Haley. "Well I'm ready!" Haley pumped with her team. Barry looked at Sonic then Haley stood in front of him. "That was a plushie ya that it." Haley try to lie. "Ya no I'm not." Sonic said beside her. "Say aren't you what his name again? Man I keep forgetting." Barry sigh. "Barry hold it!" A familiar voice shouted "Tails?" Sonic running to him "Sonic!" Both of them hugged. "Good to see you're looking okay." Sonic said letting go of Tails. "Ya you too. And look what I found." Tails reached in his belt to get out a yellow chaos emerald. "Cool one down six to to go." "Is this one of your friends?" Haley asked. "Yes this is Tails. Tails this is Haley." Sonic introduced. "Nice to meet you Haley." Tails greeted shaking hands. "Barry why did you ran away?" Tails asked Barry. "Sorry I got carried away." Barry chuckled. "How did you two met?" Sonic asked both Tails and Barry. "I was in a bike road not far from here. Until he almost ran into me and I told him everything then agree to help me." Tails explains. "Yep and when I saw your Giratina I knew you're here. So are we going to battle or what?" Barry asked with a challenging smile. "You're on!" Haley shouted with a smirk.

 **Next chapter will be a battle between Haley and Barry. Who will win? ;3**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic vs Robin?

Chapter 3: Sonic vs Robin?

Both Barry and Haley were in battle positions to face off against Champion vs her rival and friend. Tails was sitting in a bench and Sonic was standing with a chili dog in his hand.

"This will be awesome! This is the first time I ever see a Pokemon battle before." Tails said being excited.

"I hope this will be good like everyone says." Sonic said while eating. Creamy sat with Tails with a red and white pom poms in each hand.

"Go Staraptor!" Barry let out a grey eagle with grey bangs with red at the ends.

"Go Lucky!" Lucky flew up gracefully.

"Use steel wing!" The eagle's wings turn to steel coming towards Lucky.

"Dodge it by using extreme-speed!" Lucky disappeared before Staraptor hits. Staraptor is waiting for the next command from its master. Barry watched closely to see where Lucky would be, then he knows

"Use close combat on your right!" Staraptor's talons turn red then hits Lucky on the chest making him fall to the ground.

"Lucky are you alright?" Haley called out. Lucky was flying weakly off the ground.

"Okay use Ancient power!" The Togekiss flew higher then rocks from the sky fall. Creamy punch the rocks coming to them. Staraptor dodged most of the rocks but a rock hits its wings swerving back and forth.

"Use aerial ace!" The eagle speed up with a glow behind it.

"Use metronome!" Lucky's wings went back and forth then turn yellow. It released lightning hits the eagle to the ground that has spirals on its eyes.

"Return." Barry whispered as he return Staraptor to its Pokeball.

"Take a good break Luck." Haley said as she return Lucky to his Pokeball.

"Interesting. It uses luck as a move not knowing the move. Interesting." Tails said with his finger on his chin.

"Go Arin!" Arin came out pumped up.

"Go Rapidash!" A orange unicorn with its mane and tail on fire. It stomps its hoofs on the ground like a bull.

"Arin, use bone rush!" Two bones appeared in his hand then charge at the fire horse.

" _I knew she'll do that._ Use sunny day!" A beam of light came out of its horn to the sky making brighter making Arin shield his eyes.

"Use dragon pulse!" Arin slightly open his eyes then unleashed a purple beam form of a dragon coming to Rapidash.

"Dodge it by using bounce!" The horse jumped to the sky missing the attack.

"Use aura sphere!" Arin shot a green energy ball to hit Rapidash but misses.

"Cario?!"

"Use will-O-wisp!" Fire from its mane came out hits Arin unable to move as Rapidash horse kicks him to a building.

"Arin!" He fainted with spirals in his eyes.

"Got to say. You'd grown so much using the sun to blind your opponent that genius." Haley commented as she returns Arin to his Pokeball.

"Yep. I'd been training since the last time we battled." He said as he returns Rapidash to its Pokeball.

"Come on out, Rotor!" A orange weasel with two tails and a tube around its neck.

"Hey Rotor how are you?" Haley asked the Buizel. Rotor was Haley's Pokemon but later gave him to Barry. He stay as a Buizel because he wants to be strong without evolving.

"Go Robin!" When she released the Raichu, he yawned laying on his side.

"Oh come on Robin!" She shouted annoyed.

"Now that's what I call stubborn as a mule." Sonic joked making both Tails and Creamy giggled but Robin didn't laughed at that joke. His long tail turn bright white charging at Sonic hitting his side. He dropped his half chili dog in the ground, he was about to grab it but a tiny eagle grabbed with its talons flying away with the food. Sonic turned to Robin with fire in his eyes

"So you want to fight eh? Well you got one mouse!"

"Rai!" Robin growled with his cheek sparks. Robin shot a lightning bolt at Sonic but missed. Sonic used a spin dash hitting Robin in the chest making him roll backwards.

"Robin return!" Robin shocked his Pokeball making it disable.

"Creamy use dizzy punch on Robin!" Creamy wind her arm coming to Robin. Tails run in the fight trying to break it but his reward was a punch in the face and becoming dizzy. "Why is everything spinning?" The confused fox asked.

"Oh Arceus." Haley face palmed.

"Torterra use crunch!" The large turtle grabbed Robin's tail with its mouth. The Raichu try to shock the turtle but not very effected.

"Just when it was getting good." Sonic said rubbing his nose. Robin used brick break to escaped and going to Sonic but stopped by Giratina's roar.

"Robin! When will you listen to me for once? For hating being "Stubborn" you're really stubborn! And-" She stops when she heard a sniff and seeing Robin with tears.

"Robin I'm-" Robin ran towards the cave with tears coming out.

"Robin wait!" She was about to go after him but stopped when Barry puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's best to leave him alone for now." Barry said taking off his hand blushed.

"After 2 years it still won't listen to me. Is it me?"

Meanwhile, Tails got out of confusion and in the middle of Etherna forest.

"Oops. I should head back." Tails said rubbing the back of his head. Just as the young fox was going, a figure with green hair, two red circles coming out of its head, wearing a white dress to its waist sitting in a field of flowers looking at the distance.

"Cosmo?" Tails whispered with tears forming.

"Cosmo!" Running to her with tears of joy and smile.

"I knew you would-"

The girl turn "Kirl?" Tails stopped as the Pokemon gets up.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Tails apologized as more tears comes down. The Pokemon walked to him with a soft smile wiping the tears then hugged him with flower pedals blowing in the wind.

With Robin still crying in the deep cave. His ear perked hearing footsteps, he turn to see the blue hedgehog he fought earlier.

"Hey Robin is it? Can we talk?" He asked sitting right next to Robin. "You know you remind me of myself."

"Rai?"

"Yep. Some of my friends say I need to be serious about this or that" Sounding like a certain red echidna "But being serious about everything isn't fun. Yes I'm serious at times but I always smile. But you need to listen to the people that cares about you." Robin was impressed. Nobody said something like that before. Then Haley, Barry, and Tails with a Pokemon came.

"Robin. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Will you ever forgive me?" Haley asked with tears. Robin nodded then returned to his fixed Pokeball.

"I guess that means yes." Barry said.

"Thanks Sonic." Wiping the tears.

"No probs." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Hey Sonic. This is Kirlia, can she come with us?" Tails asked with Kirlia by his side.

"Sure."

"And look what she was carrying." In Haley's backpack was the yellow chaos emerald now there's a red chaos emerald.

"Awesome!" They don't know that a Zubat with a camera on its back was watching. In a abandon building was a 20 year old woman with red hair was watching the video feed.

"Can we capture those Pokemon now sir?" She asked in the shadows.

"No. We'll wait for the right moment." A 30 year old man with spiky blue hair watching Haley.

 _"She'll pay for stopping Team Galactic."_

 **I finally done with this chapter! This was a pain because I had an error yesterday and didn't save this so I had to re-write again. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tough as Knuckles

Chapter 4: Tough as Knuckles. (Note that there are curse words even the f-bomb so that's why the rating is T)

In Mobius Sonic and his friends vs Dr. Eggman.

"Give us back the chaos emeralds and the Master emerald!" Knuckles demanded while fighting robots.

"Do you think he'll give them to us?" Shadow asked fighting robots.

"At least I care!" Knuckles yelled.

"At least I don't watch a stupid rock all day everyday!" Shadow yelled.

"The only thing to fight are these robots!" Amy shouted to them then her Piko-Piko hammer came out of her bracelet smashing the robots.

"Good thing that these robots are weak." As soon Knuckles said that a bigger and stronger robot.

"Fuck!" Shadow rushed then punched it but only got a broken hand.

"Let the powerhouse do the rest." Knuckles punched the robot over and over then it went out.

" _Show off_." Shadow thought while fighting more robots.

Amy wore a sleeve-less sweatshirt and dark blue sweatpants so it won't slow her down like her red dress in battles. Two hammers appeared in her hands to destroy the robots faster. Tails uses his inventions as Sonic was blazing through coming towards Eggman.

"Yo Baldy!" He called out.

"Stop calling me that! Metal attack!" The metal double came out of the shadows looking at Sonic with red glowing eyes.

"Another one? Come on Doc I trashed the others before so what make this special?" Sonic asked with a hint of annoyance. Then both Hedgehog and robot fight.

Meanwhile with the others, Shadow had his gun out but with his good hand broken he's sloppy at aiming. Knuckles was busy with the robots in front of him than beside him.

"Knuckles look out!" He shot the robot but almost hit Knuckles by a hair.

"What the hell?! You almost shot me!"

"I helped you didn't I?"

"Ya with sloppy aiming!"

"At least I think before charging at an enemy!"

"Guys stop fighting even little kids wouldn't act like this!" Tails said to break the fight.

"Listen to Tails. Knuckles you're 16 and Shadow you're um...the point is that we're teens now and need to act like them!" Amy said. Knuckles was about to say something but notices something off.

"Hey guys there are no more robots." Everyone looked around, Knux was right the robots were gone even the destroyed one were gone.

"Do you think we destroy all of them?" Tails guessed.

"Impossible. Eggman would never just "Ran out of robots" he's planning something." Shadow said watching the fight between Sonic and Metal.

"Let's go and get the emeralds before more robots appear." Everyone nodded then rushed for the emeralds as Sonic destroyed Metal.

 _"Just as I planned."_ When the others got near the chaos emeralds, Orbot pushed a button that a bright light appeared engulfed the Egg fleet with everyone.

Knuckles was falling and about to land a gym type building

 _"Why can't there be a world full of pillows to land?"_ He went through the roof landed in the dirt ground. He slowly got up just to hit the ground by his left leg burning. He looked to see it was opened with his blood staining the ground.

"Dammit. What's next?" As soon he said that, a growl came out of the shadows behind him. "Hello?" It came out to the light. It was large as the building, it was grey with blue strips on its wrists, tip of its tail, knees, and around its neck then on the back. It has horns on its knees, neck and on the head with a blue dome.

 _"A d-dinosaur?!"_ He knew he'll won't make it to the door with an injured leg so he dug underground. _"Okay dinosaurs exist in this world just great!"_ The dinosaur smashes the ground with its head making a earthquake. Knuckles got out wanting to fight it. The dinosaur grabbed Knuckles with its small arms, Knuckles closed his eyes waiting for his death but the dinosaur just hugs him crying "Ram! Ramp!" "Um what?" He asked as the dinosaur puts him down. The front doors opened to a 15 year old boy with reddish hair, black rectangle glasses and wearing a conduction outfit with white gloves and a hard hat.

"Rampardos, did you saw something landed in the gym?" When he saw Knuckles everything was silent.

"Um...hello?" Knuckles asked breaking the silences. Later, Knuckles explained where he came from and everything to make the young man understand as he fixes Knuckles' leg.

"So let me get this straight. You with you're friends live in a world full of humans and talking animals. And you fight a fat man or he'll build his empire?" The young man asked confused.

"Yep." Knux responded with the young man have a very confused look. Rampardos sat with Knuckles with a gentle smile.

"Don't worried about him. He looks and fights tough but he's a sweetheart. I think when he saw you bleeding he wanted to help." The man said petting his Pokemon. "Anyways, my name is Roark." Roark greeted.

"The name is Knuckles." Both of them shake hands.

"So what do we do now?" Roark asked.

"Hm...well if I'm here then the rest is here so I need to find them even that emo hedgehog." Knuckles said.

"I think I could help you." When Roark said that Knuckles laughed.

"Look kid I do like some help but you're a human. The only humans that kind of help us are G.U.N even they're weak." Knuckles chuckled.

"Oh please. I went around this region with my two friends, stopped a terrorist group by our selves and-"

"Okay okay. You can help me."

"Yes! I haven't been in a adventure since I was with my two best friends!" Roark said with excitement.

" _This kid must really love adventures."_ Knuckles thought with a smirk. Later Roark gave Knux a open light brown vest and a brown adventure hat. He explore the small town of "Oreburgh city". When he reached the mines he felt a very familiar feeling in him. " _The master emerald!"_ He went down in the deep mines until he reached to the ends of the mine to see a shard of the master emerald on the ground. " _If parts of the master emerald is here so that means that the chaos emeralds are here as well."_ Before he grab it he heard "Mankey!" before being punched to the ground. Knuckles looked up to a small light brown monkey with a pig nose.

"So you want to fight? Well *Gets up* let's get this over it!" Knuckles shouted. The monkey's arms turned red charging at him but Knuckles kicked it away.

"That was easy." He said to himself before grabbing the shard. He saw a bright blue light behind then heard "Prime!" then a powerful karate chop to his chest hitting a wall. He looked up to see a bigger and stronger version of the monkey. He remembered that Roark said that Pokemon can evolve to make them stronger. The primeape throw punches at him dodging most of them. Then he remember what Shadow said " _At least I_ _think_ _before charging at a enemy!"_ that's it! This primeape doesn't think just punch. Knuckles dug underground leaving the monkey looking around. Knuckles jumped off the ground then uppercut it making it faint.

" _I can't believe I took advise by that hedgehog."_ He was walking away with the shard until he heard the primeape crying. He rolled his eyes then walked to it.

"Okay what's the problem?" He asked. The monkey gave signs of height and pointing at the shard.

"Oh I get it. You evolved just to protect this shard right?" He guessed and the primpape nods with tears.

"You'll do anything to protect something. Just like me..." He had a flashback about when a being got the master emerald and it want to trade his gliding ability for the emerald. He of course said yes but after that he try to glide but remembers it's gone. He flashed back to reality to see the primeape still crying.

"Hey since you want to protect this then how about coming with me?" He asked. The primeape looked at him then nodded. They got out of the mines and heading to the gym where Roark is. When Roark saw Primeape he freaked out then hide behind Rampardos.

"Hey do you mind if it stay with us?" Knuckles asked.

"N-No I-I don't mind Knuckles." Roark said with a shaky voice. He had a fear of Primeapes and it started in Maylene's gym for his friend's gym battle. He was battling challenger when Rampardos was a Cranidos, when the challenger's Primeape was going for Cranidos but missed and punched Roark in the face to a wall.

"Yep don't m-mind it at all." Roark said rubbing the spot that the Primeape punched at. A few days passed, Knuckles and Primeape found most of the shards in the town. One day a wild tauros ran over everything that comes it's way.

"Rampardos use head smash!" Roark commanded.

"Ram!" The dome lit up charging on Tauros. Tauros charged at Rampardos knocked it away.

"It had to be giga impact!" Roark shouted. Tauros looked at Roark charging at him.

"Oh man!" Then Primeape karate chop the bull in the neck making it collapse on the ground.

"Hey Roark are you alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes thanks." The Tauros saw Knuckles then its eyes turned red charging to him. Knuckles looked at his fur.

"I had to be red!" Primeape try to stop it but got knocked away.

"Arin use aura sphere!" A yellow energy ball hits Tauros on the side stopping it. They looked to see Haley with her Lucario and Barry with his heracross out.

"Haley, Barry?!" Roark called out.

"Yo dude how are you?" Haley asked with a wink. Tauros got up more angry

"Kirlia use magical leaf!" Leaves hits the bull on the chest.

"Use brick break!" Barry commanded as Heracross's horn turn red then hits the bull's legs falling to its side. A spin dash hits the Tauros in the gut spitting out a purple gem. Tauros got up calm walking away.

"Hey Knux long time no see." Sonic greeted with Tails.

"Hey guys." Knuckles said with a smirk.

"Hey Roark nice to see you again." Haley said hugging him.

"Yep three months passed by eh?" Roark said hugging back.

"So this is Haley that Roark was talking about. I'm Knuckles." Knuckles greeted.

"Yep nice to meet one of Sonic and Tails' friends." Haley said shaking hands with Knuckles. Kirlia rushed to them with a purple gem in her hands.

"Alright four more to go!" Barry said while Haley puts in her backpack.

"You already found three? Very impressing." Knuckles comment.

"How about you three come with us? Like old times Roark." Haley said to Roark, Knuckles, and Primeape.

"Of course!"

"Yep since I need to find the other shards."

"Prime!"

"Alright team Sonic let's go!" Sonic shouted.

"Team Sonic? What gives you the right to name this team after you?" Knuckles complain.

"Just because Knucklehead." Sonic smirked.

"Yep just like old times." Tails said while the hedgehog and Echidna fighting.

 **Note: I'm going to take a short break of this story to make another story called "Sonic boom fan-episodes" but don't worry I'll return to this after I finish the first chapter of "Sonic boom" and hope you enjoy ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparks fly

Sparks fly.

The gang arrived to Jubilife city the following night. Everyone in the city was shopping or walking along with their Pokemon.

"Ah Jubilife city. Still busy after a month." Haley commented looking at the stores.

"Hey there's the trainer school. Remember when we rematch there?" Barry asked Haley.

"Yep and defeated you." Haley chuckled.

"Ha ha." Barry sighed.

"Alright Roark, Primeape, and I will find a shard or a chaos emerald so see you in an hour." Knuckles informed.

"Okay Knux. Maybe there's a chili dog stand somewhere." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" He turned then got pinned to the ground by a pink hedgehog.

"Hey Amy, nice to see you." Sonic said as Amy was hugging him tight.

"I was trying to find you for felt like a year!" Amy said still hugging him.

"It's been for two and a half weeks." Tails said.

"Amy!" A 15 year old girl with long green hair, green eyes and wearing a green dress and brown boots. With her was a Blissey and two electric mice one was blue and the other was red with symbols of positive and negative.

"Cheryl?!" Both Haley and Roark shouted with glee which made Cheryl gasped.

"Haley, Roark!" The three rushed to each other then hugged each other.

"So that's Cheryl?" Knuckles asked Barry.

"Yep." Barry responded.

"Hey guys. This is Cheryl. The three of us used to travel together." Haley introduced.

"Oh you all must be Amy's friends that she told me about." Cheryl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tails." Tails greeted.

"The name is Knuckles." Knuckles greeted.

"And I'm Sonic." Sonic greeted. The red mouse greeted with "Plus!" and the blue one with its arms crossed greeted "Min." with annoyance in its voice.

"Cool a Plusle and Minun." Knuckles said petting them.

"Oh yes. Plusle is named sweet and Minun is named sour." Amy said.

"So how did you and Cheryl met?" Sonic asked.

*Flashback*

Amy was hanging on a branch from a tall tree.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She called out for help. A grey and white eagle with red on its tips of its bangs and have a scar on its left wing. It flew around her

"Um hi?" The eagle grabbed her sweatshirt with its talons then slowly puts her down on the ground.

"Thank you." She thanked the eagle.

"Star." The eagle responded.

"Staraptor. The food is ready." A female voice called out which made the eagle turn towards the voice.

"Is that your master?" Amy asked. Staraptor nodded and made a sign to follow it. Cheryl gave Blissey her Pokemon food and was waiting for her two Pokemon to come. She sees Staraptor walking to her then Amy.

 _"Is that a new Pokemon?"_ Cheryl thought as Amy was walking to her.

"Hello. My name is Amy Rose." She greeted.

"...I'm Cheryl nice to meet you." She greeted with both of them shaking hands. From the bushes came out a small purple and yellow monkey with a hand for a tail holding berries. The monkey saw Amy then freaked out as it runs to Blissey.

"What's up with that monkey?" Amy asked.

"Oh Aipom always act like that around new Pokemon." Cheryl explained.

"Pokemon? No I'm a mobian." Amy said very confused.

"Wait. You're not a Pokemon?" After Amy explained about her home, chaos emeralds, and her "Boyfriend"

"I see now. Well I think my friend Haley will help. She's kind of used to things like this, plus she's the champion."

"Great! Where is she?" Amy asked with excitement.

"Well I haven't talked to her for a month now but knowing her, she's in Eterna forest catching new Pokemon."

"Alright led the way." A hours passed, they arrived at the dark forest.

"Miss Haley! Are you here?" Amy called out.

"Amy, please lower your voice. There are Pokemon here that could attack you if you trespass." Cheryl warned.

"Sorry." Amy whispered. A few minutes later, Amy saw something from the bushes. A gas being came out swirling its tongue "Gas." It said with a creepy voice and about to attack. Two blue and red mice came out shooting electricity at the Pokemon making it run away.

"Amy are you alright? I saw sparks while I was searching." Cheryl asked.

"I'm fine. These two saved me." Amy pet the red one and it liked it but the blue one doesn't like Amy so it shocked her.

"Ow." Amy whispered. The red one gave Amy a rose with tears for "Sorry for my brother shocked you"

"Aw you're sweet." Amy commented.

"Well Haley isn't here so maybe she's at the town." A few days was spent for finding Haley but now it ends.

"So glad we finally found you." Amy said to Haley and saw that Knuckles was gone looking for the shards.

"Ya sorry for the searching you two. We were trying to find the chaos emeralds." Barry said.

"So how did all of you met?" Cheryl asked everyone.

"Knuckles crashed through my gym then he...brought a Primeape." Roark shivered.

"I met Barry at a cycling road and Kirlia at Eterna." Tails grabbed out a Pokeball then Kirlia came out swirling with grace.

"And I found Sonic-"

"I was in Eterna forest just looking around until I heard screaming. I saw her and Typhoon huddled together by an Ursaring. "Please help!" Haley called out with tears" "Empole!" Typhoon cried. "Hey leave those kids alone!" I shouted then do a few spin dashes then it ran away. "Thank you kind stranger!" Haley thanked. "No problem." And that's how we met." When Sonic said that Haley's eyes were half closed with a face like "Really dude?" Typhoon came out of his Pokeball then slapped Sonic at the back of his head.

"Sorry. He's has pride to be called a pushover." Haley apologized.

"Hey Sonic, since we missed our date before we came here, how about we go on a date through this city?" Amy asked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, Sonic did told me that he wants to date you and loves you." Haley said as Sonic gave the sign to shut it.

"Really? Great!" Amy grabbed Sonic's arm taking him to the stores with sweet and sour behind.

"I'm guessing that was revenge?" Tails asked with a smile.

"And it was delicious!" Haley gave a small evil laugh with lightning flashed behind them.

"Okay I need to stop doing that." Haley said blushing as the fire department put out the fire.

"Hey Haley. Maybe you and I could hang out for old time sake?" Barry asked blushing.

"Ya sure." Both Haley and Barry went to the trainer's school.

"Kirlia how about we go look around?" Tails said as Kirlia nodded then both went out. Roark saw Cheryl went to route to Sandgem town. He followed her to see she's sitting in the grass.

"Oh I forgot you don't like crowds that much." Roark walked to her then sit.

"It's good to you and Haley again. Honestly it was weird without you guys. Making for you two food then realized I wasted food. Used to always go around with Haley fighting a gym." Cheryl chuckled then went sad with her knees up to her face.

"I wish we could do that again." Cheryl whispered and about to cry reflecting old memories. Roark rubbed her back.

"We left to follow our dreams. We help Haley to be the champion she's now. But don't worry we are on a adventure to get Sonic and others back to their home." Roark said to cheer her up.

"Thanks Roark." Cheryl thanked blushing so did Roark.

With Tails and Kirlia, they went in a Pokemon battle competition to watch but went in the wrong direction.

"I don't think this is the way to the stands Kirlia." Tails said. The floor began to go up then got to a stage with about a hundred people watching.

"It appears that a new challenger that dressed like a unknown Pokemon is going to battle." The announcer said through the mic. The guy that was going to challenge Tails was confused with his Elekid.

"Tell us when you're ready!" The trainer spoke.

"We're not here to battle." Tails called out. "Kirl." Tails looked at Kirlia, she looked like she wants to battle like she wants to battle for years.

"We're ready!" Tails said with a smirk.

"Battle begin!"

"Elekid use quick attack!" The electric Pokemon rushed to Kirlia with a full dash.

"Kirlia dodge it!" Kirlia dodged the attack doing a back flip.

"Use swift!" Stars came out of Elekid then hits Kirlia.

"Cos-Kirlia are you alight?" Tails asked. Kirlia got up.

"Kirlia use teleport!" Kirlia disappeared then reappear to kick Elekid at the back of its head.

"Use thunder-punch over and over!" Elekid's arms was full of electric trying to hit the dodging Kirlia.

"Use double team!" Kirlia copied herself scattered through out the arena.

"Use discharge on them!" Electricity came out of its plugs shocking everything around the arena. After that Elekid was shocked to see Kirlia wasn't there.

"Now use psychic!" Kirlia was up in the air then a beam of light purple light came out of her chest then hits Elekid making it faint.

"And that's it! The blue won!" The announcer shouted with the crowd cheer.

"We did it Kirlia!" Tails shouted then both him and Kirlia jumped into each others arms. When Tails saw Kirlia again he saw Cosmo smiling.

"Here's your prize kid." The challenger gave Tails green emerald.

"A chaos emerald! Thank you so much!" Tails thanked shaking hands with him and Kirlia bowed to Elekid.

With Knuckles, he was wandering through the empty streets. He passed a jewelry store.

"Man if Rouge was here then she'll flip out how many gems there are." Knuckles blushed then snapped out trying to still look tough.

"Mine!" A mime Pokemon came out.

"Oh god!" Knuckles fell on the ground. _"I hate clowns!"_

"Sorry Mr. Red." A clown guy apologized.

"Nah it's cool." Knuckles said.

"If you can answer three questions correct then you'll win this Poketch!" The clown guy announced.

"Poketch?" Knuckles rubbing his head with confusion. The clown Pokemon pull out a high tech watch.

"This watch have so much apps. Coin flip, Pokemon checker, searcher for items and-

"Did you say founder?"

"Yep. It can find items you want around the whole region!"

 _"Maybe we could use this to find the remaining chaos emeralds."_

"What's the first question?"

"First question: What item do you use to cure a Pokemon from poison?"

"Antidote." Knuckles answered.

"Correct! Next question: How strong is a Tauros?"

"Hold on." He thought about the time when the Tauros knocked out Rampardos.

"Around 226.0." Knuckles answered.

"Correct! Last question: How many legendaries are there in this region?" Knuckles counted in his head.

"14 and Rotom and Shaymin doesn't count even though they're rare." Knuckles answered.

"Correct! Here's your prize!" The mime Pokemon gave Knuckles the watch.

 _"So glad I pay attention to Roark."_ He turned on the watch and it found chaos energy nearby coming to him.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails and Kirlia rushed to him with the green chaos emerald.

"This thing does work. Great job Tails and Kirlia."

"So what now?" Tails asked.

"I saw both Sonic and Amy so how about we follow them." Knuckles suggest.

"Ya sure."

Amy was sitting at a bench with Sweet and Sour.

"It's nice to be together Sonic." Amy blushed. Sonic lay on the ground tired of being dragged around.

"Yep. It is." Sonic murmured then sit on the bench.

"Sonic" Amy spoke.

"Ya?"

"Tell the truth about how you and Haley."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I known you since we were 5 so I know you were lying." Amy said worry about him.

"Alright I'll tell you." After Sonic told her the real story,

"Oh my god. That's terrible!" Amy hugged him with tears.

"This is why. You're always worry about me."

"Of course I am! You're my friend and boyfriend." Amy said wiping the tears.

"Well friend yes, boyfriend no." Sonic wanted to straight that out while blushing. (Play Without question from The road to El Dorado for mood ;3)

"You know. Since we're alone maybe *Clenching her hands* we can make the boyfriend official?" Amy asked blushing. Sonic ears perked up and blushing even more. Amy closed her eyes waiting for Sonic to kiss her. As for Sonic, since he isn't aware of the planet so he can't run away from this one. He remembered that he cared about her even if she gets on his nerves.

 _"It's just a kiss Sonic. You fought against monsters every week so a kiss won't be bad...right?"_ Sonic slowly came closer to Amy, Sweet was fan-girling as Sour was chilling. Both Sonic and Amy's lips almost touched until a flash appeared.

"I put on the flash!" Sonic quickly turned to see both Knuckles and Tails at a alley with a camera.

"Run?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" They run away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Sonic shouted then run to them.

"So close." Amy whispered.

With Barry and Haley. They were walking around with Haley signing autographs for her fans.

"Hey Bar." Haley spoke.

"Ya?"

"Remember when we met?" Haley asked.

"Of course. Can't believe that you were timid back then." Barry laughed. A few years ago,

"Hey Barry. There's somebody who moved here so how about we meet them?" His mother asked. Five year old Barry and her mother knocked the door. The door opened to a 25 year old woman, she has brown hair with gold highlights and has brown eyes. She wore plain white shirt with a apron and blue jeans.

"Oh hello. You must be Michelina I'm Maria and this Barry." Barry's mom greeted.

"Nice to meet you. Say, my daughter is upstairs maybe you could meet her?" Michelina asked. While the moms were talking, Barry went upstairs to see a 5 year old girl with a big red cap on her head petting a Chatot.

"Hello." Barry waved. The girl hid under her desk.

"Oh we're playing hide and seek?" Barry asked then went under the desk with the girl.

"Sorry. I'm Haley." Haley said.

"I'm Barry. Cool cap you have." Barry commented.

"Thanks." Haley pulling the cap lower.

*Flashback ends*

"Ever since then we been best friends." Barry finished the story.

"It felt like yesterday honestly." Haley commented looking at the streetlights.

"I want to say something." Barry said getting her attention.

"I want to say that I lo-"

"Here you go!" Both Knuckles and Tails ran passed them giving them the green chaos emerald. Sonic rushed to them tackled them. He grabbed the camera smashing it.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sonic shouted then stomped away.

"Do you have the real one?" Knuckles asked watching Sonic. Tails pull out the camera out of his belt.

"Yep." Tails responded with a smirk.

 **So not much happened but I do really like writing this chapter :3. And you could tell that I'm a Sonamy and Knuouge shipper and if you don't like that then that's fine. Even shipping the human characters and thought it will be cute. And the part about Tails and Kirlia won't be shipped. And Sonic boom fan-episodes didn't work out and thought "You know one project at a time" but in October I'll be busy writing a Halloween special with Boom characters. Chapter 6 will be done around September. Hope you like it ;3**


	6. Chapter 6: Black and yellow

Black and yellow. The black hedgehog groaned as he was around darkness. He heard is oceans crashing and seagulls so that means he landing at a beach. The hedgehog slowly open his eyes trying to get used to the light. He try to use his hands to get up but his left hurts so much made him hit the sand.

 _"Oh right, it's broken. But where am I?"_ He got up to see a nearby town with a sign "Sandgem town"

 _"Maybe that town has a hospital."_ He walked through the small town with the feeling of uneasy with the people with strange creatures staring at him. A small red and white hit him at the back of his head.

"Hey! Who did that?!" When he shouted that, the people eyes widen then walked away from him. He knew that this isn't Mobius nor Earth. He saw a first aid kit through a building with a red roof. He then sneaked in through the window. He wrapped his hand with bandages but still hurts like hell when he moves his hand. A growl was heard, he turned to see a small orange puppy with black stripes like a tiger and wearing a badge which mean its a guard dog.

"Growl!" The pup shouted through its teeth.

"Easy." The pup's teeth was on fire then bit Shadow's broken hand. He shook it off but the pup hits the wall hard to make it wince.

"I'm sorry." The hedgehog ran out through the building leaving to a nearby forest. Later, he was sitting on a log and felt guilty. He doesn't like to hurt dogs or see them getting hurt. His stomach started growling, he haven't ate for two days. He saw a apple on the ground, he was about to grab it but from the bushes came out a yellow rat like creature. It have long pointy ears with black on the tips, red creeks, and its tail was shaped of a lightning bolt with a curve on the middle.

"Pika." It said with puppy eyes. It was skinny like it haven't ate for 3 days.

"Alright you can have it." The rat smiled then eat it. The hedgehog remembers when he met his pet. Three years ago, G.U.N gave him a few days off and gave him a cabin in the mountains. It was winter night, he was sitting on the porch with a sandwich by his side. He heard rustling from the forest. The sound came out to be a snow wolf (Snow wolves are species of wolves that could survive harsh snow storms, live up to 40 years and very aggressive near Mobians and never want to be pets) it was grey with white on its tail and legs, about 6 years old and have yellow eyes. It was skinny like it haven't eat for 6 days and have wounds around its body and some parts of its body including its snout was bleeding. The wolf stopped then look at the sandwich.

"You can have it." The wolf slowly and neatly ate the sandwich. When it finished, it goes in the forest. The next day, Shadow was walking through the forest. He heard a animal screech and male voices ahead. He saw two humans with shot guns cornering a white rabbit with brown spots on its feet and around its eyes. Before the men uses their guns, the same wolf from last night swooped in grabbed the rabbit with its teeth then run away. The men uses their guns to shoot the wolf but at the forth shot a chaos shear hits in front of them to get their attention.

"Don't you know this is a nature preserve?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"Oh shit, it's the ultimate life form!" The two men ran off getting the message. Shadow followed the paw prints that the wolf leaved. He saw the wolf was trying to get out of a bear trap that was caught on its tail. When Shadow approached the wolf, it bared its teeth growling.

"Easy, I'm not here to hurt you." Shadow hand slowing to the trap but only for the wolf bite him

"Tough guy." Shadow commented while rubbing his hand. The wolf tries to get out but then gave up laying in the snow. Shadow now noticed that the wolf have some figures like a dog.

 _"A half breed. Interesting."_ (Half breeds are offspring from two different species. Example: A male echidna and a female bat made a kid. The first born has he/she has figures from he/she's parents even their powers. However, the second born can either be an echidna or bat. Including one of the parents being a alien the kids will be like their other parent.)

 _"I wonder?"_ While the wolf was looking away, Shadow scratches behind his ear which makes his leg hitting the ground. The wolf slowly forms a smile and likes that. As the wolf was distracted, Shadow opened the trap letting the wolf running away disappearing in the forest. Shadow couldn't help but smile to know that he's free. When he got back to his cabin, on his door step was waiting a familiar animal wagging his tail.

"You again?" He asked. The wolf acts more like dog than wolf. Like panting, wagging his tail and barking.

"You want to be a pet?" The wolf nodded. During those three years, the wolf he named "Balto" have been a companion to Shadow and help on missions.

"Pika!" He looked down to see the yellow rat setting a half apple right next to Shadow.

 _Wait, what am I doing? I need to find the chaos emeralds."_ Shadow walked away but the rat following him.

"What do you want?" He asked being annoyed. The rat gave signs but Shadow didn't get it.

"Look, I don't have time for this." He was about to walk away but the rat blocked his path.

"Oh for god sake." Shadow whispered face palmed. He looked at the rat, it pointed at itself then him.

"You want to come with me?" Shadow asked rubbing his head in confusion. The rat nodded with a grin.

 _"Balto is with Silver and Blaze back in her world. I hope I haven't been gone long. Then again I know these creatures have unusual powers so why not study them."_

"Alright you can come." The rat cheered running around.

"Okay calm down." He pick the rat off the ground

"Let's see. I don't know what gender you are but how about...Alex?" The rat smiled liking the name then shock Shadow

"Okay you can shoot electricity, good to know." Shadow coughed off smoke. A few days later, Shadow sensed 4 chaos emeralds nearby. Alex rushed to Shadow with a pink backpack on her mouth. Shadow opened the backpack to see the four chaos emeralds.

"Good job Alex." Then a purple money with a hand on its tail came but when the monkey saw Shadow it run back where it came from.

"Okay then?" The monkey came back pointing at them saying "Ai Ai!" Then came out a familiar red echidna

"Oh great it's you." Knuckles said annoyed.

"What's with the getup?" Shadow asked.

"It's none of your business, give back the chaos emerald!" Knuckles demanded.

"Why should I? After all, I could go further with 4. Oh ya, how's the master emerald?" Shadow mocked.

 _"Keep your cool Knux."_ Knuckles thought. "I could see you're still an emo prick as always." Knuckles mocked.

"Just because I have black fur doesn't make me an emo!" Alex was confused still holding the backpack. Who's side should she be?

"This is getting nowhere now give them to me or *Pull out a Pokeball from his vest pocket* I'll take them by force!" Knuckles threat.

"A ball? What are you going to do? Hit me to death?" Shadow chuckled. Knuckles said something quietly then throw the ball releasing a light brown money with a pig nose and grey bracelets on his wrists and ankles. The money's arm turned red then try to use karate chop on Shadow but used chaos control.

"Prime?" Primeape confused. Knuckles closed his eyes to sense why Shadow will be.

"Primeape, use low kick on your right!" Primeape's leg turned red then when Shadow appeared Primeape made Shadow tripped landing on his side.

"Since when you think in battle?" Shadow asked getting up.

"Got to say thanks for that comment a few weeks ago." Knuckles smirked.

"Use karate chop!" Primeape rushed to Shadow as he's ready to use chaos shear. Before they hit each other, Alex rushed in the middle then used discharge to stop.

"Hold it. Why are doing this?" Shadow asked.

You're right. Return." He returned Primeape to his Pokeball.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you a emo prick. I guess I was frustrated that you keep using the chaos emeralds to hide during a fight." Knuckles confides.

"And I don't like it that you just punch enemies even if it doesn't work," Shadow sigh "We have been acting like little kids. We should grow up and act like...allies?"

"Ya we should." Both of them fist pumped

"Aww that's cute!" They turned to see Amy with Sweet and Sour.

"How long have you been watching?!" Knuckles asked getting embarrassed.

"When you let out Primeape." Amy said with a smile.

"Just don't tell that to anyone got it!" Shadow threat.

"Alright, alright. Come, everyone is waiting." They went to the gang hanging around a campfire except for Sonic and Haley.

"Hey guys, meet Shadow." Amy intruded.

"Hi! My name is Barry." Barry intruded shaking Shadow's hand.

"Yo. I'm Roark." Roark greeted laying in the grass.

"Hello. I'm Cheryl." Cheryl greeted when she saw Shadow's bandaged hand she gasped.

"Oh poor thing. How long have this hand been broken?" Cheryl asked worried.

"About a few days?" Shadow said confused.

"Oh. Does it hurt if I touch it?"

"A little. But mobians heal much faster than humans. If it's broken bones then it'll heal about a week. But we could still die." Shadow explained.

"Well, that's good thing to know." Sonic stopped with pizza

"You're too slow." Haley crawled on the ground with her legs sore

"How in this world isn't your legs hurting?" Haley asked still laying on the ground.

"Well, I got used for running at the speed of sound even beyond that." Sonic explained.

"That's cool. Oh is that Shadow?" Haley pointed out.

"Hey Shads!" Sonic greeted.

"Stop calling that faker." Haley looked at them

 _"They don't even look alike to be fakers."_ Haley thought then get up.

"Hey guys, how about we let out our Pokemon?" Haley suggested. Everyone agreed. Haley let out all her Pokemon even Giratina. Roark let out his Rampardos, female Marowak and male Gible. Cheryl let out her Pokemon then Barry let out his Pokemon. Robin walked to Alex leaning against a tree trying to make a move on her but only get a splash of water on his face from a cup. Arin laughed but Robin shocked him making them going to fight but Lucky pull them away with his wings.

"Those two always get in fights." Cheryl sighed with a cracked smile and a sweat beat. Shadow and Alex sat away from everyone until Arin walked up with a smile.

"Lu. Lu." Arin spoke then grabbed his hand dragging him closer to the others.

"Sorry Shadow. Arin loves to interact with others and hate to see anyone left out." Haley informed. When Shadow sat he felt something's eating his wrist then saw Gible chewing on his inhibitor ring. Marowak grabbed Gible then hit him on the head with her bone.

"Okay?"

"Hey where's the pizza?" They heard a burp from Snorlax then lay down

"Come on Snorlax!" Barry shouted.

"Aipom!" Aipom came with oran berries, apples and different kind of berries.

"Thank you Aipom." Cheryl thanked. Kirlia sat with Shadow hanging him a apple. Shadow had a flash of memory of Cosmo terrified when Shadow was sent to kill her. After a few hours passed by, everyone was talking about stuff even Shadow talked about himself.

"So, you were created by Eggman's grandfather and got blood from a alien race leader. And sent forward in 50 years then died to save a planet called "Earth" with Sonic. Then brought back to life but you're memories was lost. And then you killed you're alien father. And I right?" Roark asked.

"Pretty much yes." Shadow responded.

"My brain just did two flips." Barry commented.

From the trees was a mini robot camera watching. At Team Galactic headquarter.

"So you're saying that with the 7 chaos emeralds together, they can go to other dimensions including yours?" Cyrus asked while watching the video feed.

"Of course. With my robots and your animal slaves we could build the Eggman empire and defeat that blue rat and his friends!"

"Including the humans?" He asked looking at Haley.

"If they're in our way then, yes."

"Since they got 4 of the chaos emeralds and we found 2 then we need one more." Charon informed with the 2 chaos emeralds in a machine.

"Deal." Cyrus and Eggman shake hands.

"Doctor. I have a bad feeling about this old man." Orbot commented whispered.

"Ya, this geezer is bad news!" Cubot commented.

"Quiet idiots! Once we got all of the chaos emeralds then we'll betray their deal." Eggman whispered but didn't noticed that Cyrus was cracking a smile

 _"Revenge is coming for you, Haley."_

 **Okay nothing didn't happened even they didn't found a chaos emerald. But this chapter felt like a month passed writing this but doesn't mean I hate writing this chapter. And I thought it's a neat idea that Shadow had a wolf companion. And saw pictures of Shadow with a Pikachu then I was like "Ya, I'll do that" I hope you like it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Unwanted memories

Unwanted memories. The gang arrived at Twinleaf town both Haley's and Barry's hometown.

"Nothing didn't change at all when we were gone." Barry commented.

"Haley! Chat!" Coming to them was a chatot wearing a blue bow tie was flying towards them.

"Chatters!" Haley hugged the parrot.

"Hey guys, this is Chatters." Haley introduced.

"Hello. And how are you? Chat." Chatters said while resting in Haley's arm.

"Cool this Pokemon can talk!" Amy surprised.

"Yep and only my kind can talk and tell what your Pokemon are saying." Chatters informed.

"Ah sweet! We could understand our Pokemon!" Tails, Knuckles and Amy let out their Pokemon.

"Alright we'll go ahead." Haley, Barry and Roark and Cheryl went into Haley's house. Then Haley got hugged when she opened the door.

"Hello sweets!" Michaelina said as she hug her tight.

"It's nice to see you mom but, I can't breath." Haley said in a weak voice.

"Oh sorry. It just that I haven't seen you in around 4 months and it's so slow to me. I still can't believe you're 13 now, it felt like yesterday when you came out of my-"

"Mom! Everyone doesn't want to know that!" Haley shouted blushing in embarrassment. The three looked at each other with sweat beats.

"Oops sorry," Chuckled. "Oh my. I haven't seen you three, how are you?" Michaelina asked.

"Hello Mrs. M. So how's my mom and step-dad?" Barry asked.

"They're both fine. Maybe you can visit them?"

"I should." Barry ran towards his house with his parents waiting.

"Boy, he's still run at everything." Michaelina commented.

"Hi, Mrs. M." Roark greeted.

"Hello Roark, how's your fossil exploration coming?" She asked.

"Going pretty well." Roark said.

"Oh my, Cheryl. Did you enter the nurse school?" She asked.

"Still working on that." Cheryl rubbed her head. Typhoon came out of his Pokeball then bow

"Oh how could I forget you Typhoon." Michaelina chuckled.

"Hey Haley. Jeremy called about a week ago."

"Dad?"

"Yep. He wants to know how are you."

"Hey I'm going fishing at the lake." Haley changed the subject then rushed out of the house leaving them. With the others,

"So you were owned by another?" Shadow asked Alex.

"Yep. But he haven't come back for a week now," Alex looked down with her ears lowered. "But you found me." Chatters translated. Haley ran passed them, running towards route 201.

"Haley, come back! Oh not again." Michaelina whispered.

"What's with her?" Tails asked.

"Every time I brought up her father, she either doesn't listen or runs to another place." Michaelina explained.

"She must have a big grudge towards her father." Amy said while giving Sweet and Sour food.

"When she was 5, he up and leaved for a journey. He had a mid-life crisis." Michaelina said as tears formed.

"Don't cry Mrs. M. We know you're doing the best for her." Amy comfort her. Tails and Kirlia was training for battles

"Kirlia, use magical leaf!" Kirlia shot leaves at a faraway tree.

"Great job Kirlia." Kirlia spin for happiness. Shadow watched then looked at the ground.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Alex asked with Chatters translated.

"It's just that, Kirlia reminds me of this girl. A few years ago, Eggman sent me on a mission to kill a double-agent that was with Sonic and the other, Cosmo. I thought it was going to easy but, I was wrong..."

Cosmo awoke from the alert sirens and saw Shadow right next to her bed.

"Traitor." Shadow whispered.

"Help!" Cosmo shouted out then her door opened to Chris

"Shadow?! Why are you here?" Chris asked. Shadow shot chaos spear to Chris without looking back. As the chaos spear go closer, Sonic rushed to Chris to shield him. Shadow looked to see Sonic laying on the ground motionless with Chris. Shadow turned to Cosmo then heard

"Shadow," Sonic slowly got up with his one opened "Mind telling me what's going on?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Shadow didn't say a word as he rushes to Sonic then both of them collided to each other

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. Sonic jumped back

"Tails run away with Cosmo!" Sonic used a spin dash but Shadow dodged then rammed into Sonic to the ground making him unconscious. Shadow saw both the fox and seedrian running away

 _"This is why I hate kids."_ Shadow rushed towards them leaving both Sonic and Chris unconscious. Shadow checked his tracker but couldn't find them, the wall right next to him was punched from Knuckles

"What's the big idea to attack kids?!" Knuckles yelled ready for a fight.

"Look, I'm only doing my job kid. Now just sit there like a behaved echidna while I'll just them." Knuckles lunged at him but missed.

"Or you'll be like the echidnas that are idiots which let them to their demised."

"I'm not like them!" Knuckles try to punch him again but got round house kick on his chest

"Really? Maybe you'll meet them again very soon."

"Shut it!" He managed to punch Shadow on his jaw

"Chaos spear!" Knuckles dodged all of the spears then used his shovel claw to slash Shadow leaving a little blood staining the tips. Shadow used chaos spear to hit the steam pipes to disappear

 _"Shadow, I'll never trust you."_ Shadow continued to finding the kids, he saw the kids trying to leave with the X tornado

"Stop right there!" Shadow demanded.

"What do want with us?" Cosmo asked.

"Hold on." Tails whispered then he started the plane

"This is your last warning!" Shadow shot the legs of the plane scrapping the floor. The plane hits Shadow across the room, the sprinklers activated waking the hedgehog.

 _"These kids are getting on my nerve!"_ He ran to a room and saw Tails flying up with the target. He jumped up then heard a beep but he didn't care at the time

"He's coming!" Cosmo shouted.

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe!" They went through a door then shut it before Shadow could go through. As he falls, he felt a sting on his cheek. When he landed he saw a red scar on his cheek but knows it's not permitted.

 _"I'm going to strangle that fox kid!"_ He spin dash the door then going to hit the kids but blocked by Knuckles

"Knuckles!" Cosmo shouted.

"You two run away!" Knuckles demanded as he holds on Shadow in his spin dash form

"I have enough of you emo prick!" He threw Shadow in a wall

"Why are you two still here? Run forget about me!"

"Be careful, Knux." Both of Tails and Cosmo run away.

"I spared your life now you'll risk your life for a traitor?" Shadow asked.

"I rather die to protect them than surrendering!" Knuckles shouted.

"If you say so." Shadow spin dash on the walls getting close to Knuckles. Knuckles closed his eyes then felt something hard on his chest then when he hit the floor, he was unconscious. Shadow grabbed the echidna's neck and about to give the final blow

"Shadow stop!" Rouge demanded. Shadow let him go then walk towards the kids headed.

"Don't get in my way." Shadow said to Rouge before disappearing. He was in a hallway and heard the kids

"Do you have a plan?" Cosmo asked.

"There's no point of hiding." Shadow looked at the kids, Tails was in front of Cosmo

"What do you want from us?!" Cosmo asked. Tails pulled a lever closing the doors around Shadow

"Do you think a door will stop me?" Shadow asked.

"Just let the doors closed." Tails said before giving him a smirk.

"Chaos spear." But didn't work then felt electricity shocking his body, unable to move

"What the hell is this?" He asked while the platform under him began to go up.

"You got two choices," Tails said through a mic

"You can die from the electricity or spin and shot into space. Choose wisely."

"Dammit!" He spin as he was send of in space. He woke up feeling cold

 _"I'll won't show mercy to that fox!"_ He saw a red chaos emerald floating

"This is a fake one. I hope this work."

"Chaos control!" He arrived at the deck where both Tails and Cosmo is, the red emerald dissolved.

"Cheap emerald." Shadow commented.

"Shadow, I will not let you hurt her!" Tails charged at the ultimate life form but he punched him to the stairs

"Tails!" Cosmo called out. Shadow walked two steps until Tails grabbed his quills but then punched again to the stairs

"Stop it!" Cosmo shouted with tears. Shadow was about to hit her but stopped by Tails grabbing his ankle

"You know what," Tails looked at him with a bloody nose "I wished you didn't come back." Shadow was about to give a final blow then the window crashed.

~Flashback ends~

"And then Cosmo died to save the galaxy," Shadow sighs "I wonder if he's still angry at me?" Both Alex and Chatter teared up

"Go talk to him." Alex said with Chatters translated.

"Really?"

"Ya, it's now or never." Chatters said.

"Okay I'll try." Shadow walked to Tails

"Oh hey Shadow, what is it?" Tails asked with a smile.

"Are you still mad at me?" Shadow asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked confused.

"Remember a few years ago when I try to kill...you know Cosmo?"

"..."

"I'm not." Tails answered.

"You aren't?"

"That's all in the past and besides all of us need to be happy after your love dies. It's part of life." Tails said looking at Kirlia.

"...Ya, your right."

Meanwhile with Haley, she stomped around the lake

"Why did he called after 9 years?" Kick a stone in the lake "Why did he leaved us all alone?" Kick harder "I hope he'll never come back!" She threw a stone towards the cave hitting Mesprit on its head.

"Mesprit!" She rushed to it then went back to land with the emotion Pokemon on her arms

"I-I'm sorry. It's a human problem so you won't get it." Haley apologized then Mesprit touched her face with its hands

"Oh right, you're a emotion Pokemon so that's why you were coming to me."

"Mes." Mesprit was frightened then flew away.

"Haley?" She turned to see Sonic sitting right next to her with a smirk.

"Hey." She murmured then pull out her super rod and starts to fish.

"So your mother told us about your father." Haley squeezed the handle.

"Sounds like your father cares about you."

"Oh really? Well I don't care about him."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Why? Why?!" Haley got up.

"He leaved us all alone. He made me timid in the first place. And after 9 years he just came back to me life and ruined it. I'm glad he's gone then I wouldn't met my friends. I hope he'll never come **back**!" After she shouted that, she sat back down with her hand covering her face.

"At least you still have a dad." Haley looked at Sonic which looks at the lake. "When I was 5, have to leave my parent to protect them from my enemies. I can't go back to them." Haley face palmed

"Oh Arceus, I feel so selfish! I'm acting that I got the worse life not knowing someone else have more worse lives. I'm acting like a brat." Haley said to herself before tears formed.

"Don't cry," Haley looked at Sonic "Just smile." Sonic smirked. Haley wiped away the tears.

"Haley! Chat!" Chatters flew to them

"What is it, Chatters?" Haley asked.

"Come to the house, quickly!" Chatter shouted before flying away.

"Hold on tight." Sonic said

"Hold on to- WHAAAT!" They got to the house, Haley put her hand on her mouth

"I'll get used to that." Haley went in her house, Michaelina was on the floor with her mouth opened and her eyes on the T.V. Haley turned to the T.V then whispered.

"No way..."

 **Great...A cliffhanger dX now the next chapter will be up around November and why two months? Well, in October I'll be working on a Halloween special with Sonic boom characters. And I'll be working on "Trail to home" and "Ambushed" if you want to read them. Oh one more thing, this story is almost finished like around 4 more chapters because I don't want to drag on this story. I hope you like it ;3**


	8. Chapter 8: Jewel of power

Chapter 8: Jewel of power.

"Breaking news! It's seems that Team Galactic has come back and now destroying Snowpoint city! If the champion Haley is watching this, please hurry!" The announcer pleased. Barry rushed to the others.

"You got that too?" Barry asked. Then the T.V changed to a symbol of Eggman and showing two chaos emeralds before black screen. Everyone even Shadow had surprised looks.

"Don't tell me, that was Eggman?" Roark asked sweating.

"Sadly yes." Tails respond.

"Okay okay. Need to think." Haley said to herself while walking back and forth. Knuckles checked on his watch

"I found it. It's somewhere in this place." Knuckles showed it to Roark

"That route 217. And it's far to walk." Roark informed.

"I could go get it in a second." Sonic said about to go out.

"Wait, you don't know yet about this region. We need to find another faster way to get there." Tails informed. Haley looked to her mom looking like she's about to get a heart attack and Chatters flying above her. Flying.

"I got a plan!" Haley announced getting everyone's attention

"Now here's the plan."

(Play "Bastian's happy flight" from the Neverending story. Yes I'm doing old school :3)

Haley was on Lucky, both Barry and Cheryl was on their staraptors through the air. Tails uses his tails to fly with them and Chatters was with them because Michaelina wants him to watch over the team. At below was both Sonic and Shadow racing with the others. Amy was riding Rapidash with Alex since she was owned and doesn't have her Pokeball. Both Roark and Knuckles ride on Rampardos as they run towards their destinations. From the air, their flying pokemon shivered so did rampardos and rapidash.

"We're close. Let's land." Haley commanded. Everyone stopped and landed with everyone returning their Pokemon.

"*Shivers* Man, it's so c-cold." Amy commented rubbing her arms together.

"Maybe Sonic could warm you." Knuckles teased Sonic. Sonic gave him "I'm going to kill you later" face.

"Alright guys, we need to stick together because there will be a blizzard in the way." Cheryl informed.

"And watch out for- *fall on a deep snow* that." Roark informed with annoyance in his voice.

Everyone went up a hill then got hit by a blizzard, Haley looked back to see everyone gone.

"Guys?" She called out. A gust of snow blow her red cap off her head

"Hey! Get back here!" She followed the hat to a tree which was stuck on a branch. She slowly climb the tree with close calls until she got to the branch then grab the hat placing it back on her head.

"That was easy." She jinxed herself as she heard cracks then fall. Before she hits the ground, she felt that someone was holding her. She looked to see Shadow with an annoyed look.

"Hi." She awkwardly said with a small smile. Then Shadow let go of her making her fall on the snow.

"Ow..." She whispered.

"I found an empty cabin that we could sheltered when the blizzard passes." Shadow informed as he walks to a empty cabin that looked like it wasn't lived in years. The two went in, first Shadow put the fireplace on as Haley takes off her vest to reveal a plain white tee-shirt.

"So why did you risked your life for that hat?" Shadow asked Haley.

"I wouldn't say risk my life. But this hat is important to me." Haley said staring at her snow-covered hat.

~Flashback~

"I was almost 6, when my father left us. My mother got tickets to a battle royal,

A tangrowth got zapped by a Pikachu making it fainted.

"It's over! The winner is the Pokemon master himself Ash Ketchum!"

After that, mom and I was looking at the gift shops until a heard

"Help! Chat!" I leaved my mother top find a small Chatot stuck between his wing on branches. I climbed up

"It's okay. I'm friendly my friend." I got the chatot out

"Ma'am, is that your daughter up there?" A man asked her. She gasped when she saw me.

"Sweetie! Please get down there before you'll hurt yourself!" Michaelina demanded.

"Okay." Before I do anything, the branch that supports us breaks then we fall. I heard my mom scream as we were falling. Until someone jumped up then grabbed us up before landing.

"That was a close one." I looked up to see 20 year old Ash Ketchum smiling. He sets me on my feet with Chatot on my arms then he stoops to my level.

"That was very brave of you to save this Chatot. You reminds me of myself. Here." He took out his hat out of his backpack then placed it on my head.

"Now take care of this hat. So what's your name?" Ash asked.

"Haley." I respond with a small smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Haley." I felt my mother hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry to bother you ." She apologized.

"Nah It's okay. Well nice to meet you." After that one meeting, I think about him as a father figure.

~Flashback ends~

"Interesting story." Shadow commented.

"I wonder if everyone is okay out there?"

~With Cheryl and Knuckles~

"Knuckles, is it dangerous to be up there?" Cheryl asked with Knuckles up in a tree looking around.

"I could see you don't take risks." Knuckles pointed out.

"Well, I've been training myself to nurse. So I guess you're right about that." Cheryl said. Knuckles climbed down.

"It doesn't hurt to take risks once in a while. Heck we do that all the time." Knuckles chuckled.

"That's true. Alright!" She climbed up the tree with some close calls then sat on a sturdy branch with Knuckles.

"So, Sonic told us about her "Girlfriend" Rouge." Knuckles almost jumped off the branch in surprise

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away blushed.

"I don't know. I think you two like each other." Cheryl commented.

"Pthh (Sorry, I don't know how you spell that...) nah we don't care about each other. But I noticed that you and Roark have been very close." Knuckles said for a comeback.

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked blushing. The tree shock making him land on the ground

"Ow! My ankles." She whispered. The tree opened its eyes then roar "Aboma!"

"An Abomasnow!" Knuckles shouted. Then it shot pine needles at them.

~With Sonic~

 _"Where is everyone?"_ He looked down to see a Pokeball almost covered in show. He release Typhoon shivering at the change of environment.

"That's new that a penguin hates the cold." Sonic teased the penguin Pokemon. Typhoon growled then scooped up snow to bury Sonic under it.

"Oh ha ha!" Sonic murmured under the snow. Typhoon chuckled then stopped see a empty cabin ahead.

"Empole!" He grabbed the blue hedgehog then entered the house.

"Oh hey guys!" Haley greeted. The door slams open to Blissey carrying both Knuckles and Cheryl on her arms almost covered in thorns.

"Oh man, what happened to you two?" Shadow asked.

"Note to self: Never climb a tree in this area." Knuckles said.

~With Amy, Roark and Barry and Alex and Tails~

"I know Sonic or the others are around here!" Amy looks everywhere.

"Is she always like this?" Roark asked Tails.

"Yep." Tails responded.

"Hey the storm has died down." Barry pointed out. Now they could see everything, the others meet the rest

"Sonic!" Amy cried out

"Amy!" Sonic shouted running away from Amy

"Here we go again." Knuckles commented. Tails and Kirlia (Who got out her Pokeball) watched the two hedgehogs running. Knuckles looked at his watch detecting the last chaos emerald from underground

"Hey guys, the last chaos emerald is underground- ow!" Blissey pulled out the last thorn out from his back.

"Please warn me first!" Knuckles said through his teeth.

"Come out Gible." Roark released the land shark Pokemon.

"Use dig in this spot." Both Knuckles and Gible dug underground.

"Hey guys. We found a tunnel." Knuckles informed. Sonic, Tails, Amy. Haley, Barry and Roark went down to the tunnel.

"Fascinating, it seems this used to be an underground tunnel to hid during a blizzard." Roark explained. Tails saw Haley's backpack glowing so did Roark's backpack.

"It's here alright. The 4 chaos emeralds and Master shards are reacting." Tails said. They follow the glow like the game of hot and cold. Amy stepped on a hole trap

"Oh come on!" Amy shouted as she tries to pull herself up.

"I got you." Sonic helped her out then stares into each other's eyes. Sonic turned to see everyone staring at them with "So cute" faces. Knuckles stepped on a bubble trap with bubbles around him.

"Fucking bubbles!" (If you got that reference then you're awesome) He shouted while popping them. While walking, Sonic noticed that Tails was in his thinking mode.

"I got one question." Tails spoke.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"If both Eggman and Team Galactic was around this area, then how come they didn't find the chaos emerald by now?" Sonic thought about it. Since Eggman have knowledge of the chaos emeralds and have robots to search them. So, why didn't they found it?

"We found it." A white emerald was sitting on the ground.

~In the surface~

Shadow watched Kirlia, Alex and Sweet and Sour playing in the snow. Cheryl was making Puffins

"The puffins are ready." Cheryl informed with the Pokemon gathering for the Puffins. Sweet and Sour shared a blue Puffin and Kirlia got a yellow Puffin. Alex climb on Shadow's shoulder, Shadow handed a red Puffin to her then she eats it.

"Oh ya, Roark got a call from Oreburgh city. The guy named "Rick" said that he's Alex's trainer." Cheryl informed.

"Pika!" Alex shouted with a smile.

"Really?" Chatters translate.

"Yep. What happened was a wild Tauros ramp on him making him going to the city's hospital. He saw Alex in the news with us." Cheryl explained.

"That's good to hear. Since I already have a companion back at home." Shadow scratched her chin. Alex looked ahead with her ears up so did Sweet, Sour and Kirlia.

"What's wrong?" Before Chatters translate, a black viper with blood red fangs, skin black and a knife-like tail shouted

"Viper!" then tackled Shadow to a tree, wrapping its body around Shadow tightly.

"Let go of me!" Shadow looked to see Cheryl fighting to get out a red and black tall robot grip.

"Chaos spear!" He hits the robot but a yellow humanoid tapir came out of the bushes

"Use disable!" A male voice commanded then the tapir's pendent shot a wave around the area.

"Chaos spear!...chaos spear! What? How why isn't it working?" Shadow asked.

"Disable is a move to block any Pokemon moves including Mobians." A 20 year old male with blue eyes and blue devil horns hair style. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit with a G in the chest.

"Saturn!" Cheryl shouted. Saturn turned to Cheryl

"Ah Venus, nice to meet you again." Saturn greeted.

"For the last time, it's Cheryl! And why are you here?" She asked while trying to get out.

"I'm not allowed to speak to our plan. Now, robots get the Pokemon!" A group of red and black robots came out and grabbing everyone. Sweet cried out when she was caught. Sour charged at the robot but got caught by another robot. Alex swiftly tries to avoid the robots but the claw of a robot got the best of her.

"Hm. Wasn't there a Kirlia and Chatot with you?" Saturn asked.

"Um...What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He groaned when Seviper crushing him even more.

~Back in the underground~

The gang was walking back until they saw Kirlia running towards them with Chatters flying beside her.

"Kirlia, Chatters what's wrong?" Tails asked the breathless Kirlia.

"Come to the surface fast! Team Galactic and steel-type Pokemon are attacking us!" Chatters translate for Kirlia.

"What?!" Everyone rushed up to the surface seeing everyone captured.

"Come out, Typhoon!"

"Come out, rampardos!"

"Come out, Rotor!"

The empoleon, rampardos and Buizel came out of their Pokeballs ready to fight.

"Typhoon, use drill peck on the robots that's holding everyone!" Typhoon's beck glowed then drilled through the metal, letting everyone go.

"Everyone, come help us!" Blissey, staraptor, and aipom came out. When Staraptor saw Saturn he swooped towards him hitting his arm with his beck. (Starapor's back-story was when he was a starly, his wing was stuck on a trap that Team Galactic set up. Without Cheryl saving him he would have been died and that's how he got the scar on his wing. But hates Team Galactic in a burning passion.)

"Staraptor! Stop!" Cheryl demanded. Staraptor got hit by a robot claw and gotten faint.

"My my. Look at Venus." A red haired 20 year old girl with the same jumpsuit that Saturn wears.

"Aipom!" Aipom shot the robot with stars but got hit back making him faint. Cheryl froze wanting to know how they could win so easily. Without warning, a robot net full of electricity was coming to the froze Cheryl. Blissey jumped in front of her taking the hit.

"BLISSEY!" She shouted before fainting.

"No!" Cheryl shouted rushing to her Pokemon side.

"How pity that you leaved Team Galactic for trying to turn over a new leaf. *Stooped down to her level* but you're not strong." Mars said then leaving the frozen Cheryl. Knuckles was fighting a Toxicroak that have the backpack with the master shards in it.

"Give them back!" He demanded the frog. While fighting, a robot was about to catch him but Primeape came out of his Pokeball then karate chop the robot's arm in half.

"Great timing Primeape!" Knuckles commented while fighting the Toxicroak. Knuckles dug underground then came up to uppercut the toxic frog dropping the backpack to a tree that was 5 steps away. Knuckles was three steps away until he saw a mamoswine with its tucks shining ramp into him making Knuckles hit a tree. He felt his legs was numb, he looked to see ice forming

 _"Frozen status."_ He then saw his hands becoming ice and couldn't move. Primeape looked back then run towards Knuckles' side, a robot then grabbed the monkey's legs then smashes him on the snowy ground about 6 times until the primeape couldn't move.

"Kirlia, use magical leaf!" Kirlia spin around to shoot leaves at the robots around them while Tails was handling a bunch of robots far away. A 20 year old girl with light purple hair and wearing the same jumpsuit with her Magenzone out.

"Use flash cannon on the kirlia." A white beam shot out of the magenzone towards the emotion Pokemon. Tails looked to gasped, at this point time have slowed down to him. He had a flashback when Cosmo wants Tails to shoot the Sonic cannon.

~Flashback~

"I can't!" Tails shouted with tears falling. "I can't. You're my friend. You taught me to believe in myself when everything was going wrong. I. love. YOU!" He shouted with more tears falling.

"Tails," Cosmo spoke. "Please pull the trigger. I know you think we'll never meet again but as long you're happy, I'm happy with you. I don't want you to be sad all your life and you can forgive Shadow for trying to kill me. Tails, I love you." Cosmo said in a soft voice. Tails still bawling then pull the trigger.

 _"Thank you, Tails."_

~Flashback ends~

"No! *Running to her* I won't let you die!" Tails pushed Kirlia as the beam hits his chest then fall to the ground motionless. Kirlia got up then run to Tails' side with tears forming. She felt his heart beat then hugged him with her tears hitting his shoulder.

(Play "Swamp of sadness" From neverending story)

Amy got pinned to the ground tired with Sweet and Sour crying out. Rampardos got thrown at Roark and Barry with Rotor being crush by a robot's claw.

Sonic saw everyone getting badly hurt then heard Haley shouting

"Let go!" She pulled the backpack with the chaos emeralds inside from a golbat. The golbat shot out purple thorns towards Haley. She closed her eyes then hear the thorns hit but doesn't feel them. She then open her eyes to only gasped to see Sonic laying on the snow groaning with a purple light flashing then disappearing

"Sonic!" She run to him but the golbat blocked her with a spray around its leg.

"Nice to see you again, Haley." She looked to see

"Cyrus!" She shouted wanting to punch the man.

"Can't believe that you came all the way here." He commented. She froze, it made sense now. The late champion wasn't there to protect Snowpoint, why didn't the gym leader called her and finally why they didn't they found the chaos emerald. She felt like she was punched in the gut when she realized.

"It was all a trap." She whispered.

"Now you got it. Congrats. Now let's make a deal, if you gave me the 7 chaos emeralds then we'll heal your furry friends here." Cyrus offered.

Haley was about to say no but sees Knuckles frozen to his neck, Tails isn't moving, Shadow blacked out from lack of oxygen and Amy pinned to the ground. Finally, Sonic coughing looking worse than being paralyzed. She sigh then looked back at him.

"Alright. Deal..." She slowly gave him the backpack, he then snapped his finger then Golbat sprayed the unconscious blue hero healing the poison. Mars sprayed on Knuckles as the ice slowly melts away. Seviper let go enough to let Shadow breath. Toxicroak pulled tired Amy up wrapping around its shoulders with Tails. The robot that was holding both Barry and Rotor let go of them and Roark grabbed Rampardos' Pokeball returning him. Cheryl snapped back to reality at this time.

"Thank you for the offer. And the mobians." Cyrus said cold.

"What?!" She asked angrily.

"Use smokescreen." The golbat covered the area with smoke. When the smoke was gone, they were gone. Haley raced and climb up the cliff, looking around to see a small carrier going to a air ship with Eggman's symbol.

"You're not going anywhere!" She rushed to the edge of the cliff then jumped to the carrier trying to grab on. But only missed as she falls. She felt like somebody was pulling up her arms. Barry, Roark and Cheryl helped her got back up. She looked up to see the carrier and the ship was gone. She then let out a scream that hurts her vocals cords.

"NOOOOOOO!"

 **This month without working on this story felt like torture so since I'm done with 1/2 of Sonic boom Halloween I decided to work on this chapter. The next one will be in 2 parts. You might be questioning about Haley's decision like "What an idiot!" but what would you do if the Sonic gang was in that situation? But at least she tries to get them back doesn't care about risking her life. Now when I wrote the flashback about Tails and Cosmo with sad music made me cried. Finally, soon this story will end in the next 3 chapters. Hope you like it ;3**


	9. Chapter 9: The chaotic battle part 1

The chaotix battle part 1:

The trainers went to the Pokemon center to heal the Pokemon and themselves.

"Alright, all of your Pokemon are in perfect health." Nurse Joy informed. Barry saw Kirlia, Primeape, Alex and both Sweet and Sour was laying on the ground looking like they should have been something. The door screens opened

"Where are you going Haley?" Barry asked being concern.

"Don't worry, I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back." Haley said before leaving.

(Play "So cold" by Ben Cocks)

Haley climbed up the cliff when she was falling to save them. Flashes of memories of Shadow appeared, then Amy, Knuckles and Tails. Tears fall when memories of Sonic appeared. She dropped on her knees now bawling.

"I'm sorry. *Sniff* I'm sorry everyone!" She apologized as more tears fall.

"I should have known better than deal with him. Why did you have to be an idiot again Haley?!" She asked herself.

"This is why dad leaved you! This is why most of your Pokemon leaved you! And because you're an idiot again now Sonic and his friends might be hurt or worse dead! I promised that I'll help them got back home but now I broke it." At this point, her throat was hurting and getting a headache.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She shouted

"Haley?" She turned to see Barry, Roark and Barry behind her with tears forming. They then hugged her

"It's okay. Let it out." Cheryl whispered now tears falling.

"Don't worry Haley, we'll get them back.

~10 minutes later~

"Are you feeling better now?" Roark asked Haley.

"Ya I think so. Thanks." Haley responded.

"So, what's the plan?" Cheryl asked sitting on the snow. Before anyone said anything, the ground shook violently making the gang hit the ground.

"Was that an earthquake?" Barry asked.

"It can't be. *Check his watch* an earthquake can't shake all of the regions right?" Cheryl looked up

"What is that?" Everyone looked up to see a sphere-shape aircraft with a block-head yellow robot and a sphere-head red robot. And a fat man with a long brown mustache.

"You all must be the trainers that Cyrus was talking about. I'm Doctor Eggman and-" A snowball hit his face "Hey!"

"You're Eggman! Tell us where they are!" Haley shouted then throw a snowball on the yellow one.

"Oh ya!" The robot throw the snowball but was weak with the red one face palmed.

"Haley, calm down." Cheryl made Haley turned to her. "Throwing snowballs at an old man won't-"

"I'm not old! I'm-"

"Quiet!" Cheryl shouted before clearing her voice. "But in the end, it won't get the others back. So get this guilt out of your system." She said as she wiping Haley's tears off her face.

"You're right. I'm being a child. *Sigh* I'm glad that I'm friends with all of you." She said to everyone.

"The old man is still there." Barry whispered to the others.

"Oh right. Why are you here Eggman?" Roark asked. Then a red portal appeared then spit out a silver hedgehog with pot-style haircut.

"So this is the world of Pocket monsters? Interesting." The hedgehog commented. Then an unevolved wolf-dog came out of the portal rolling around in the snow.

"You're so cute when you play in the snow." The hedgehog looked to see 4 teenagers with some bandages staring at him.

"Oh hello. My name is Silver." Silver greeted.

"Silver? Are you one of Sonic's friends?" Barry asked.

"Yes, well I'm rarely visit them so I could see that they didn't mention me...Hold it, you know Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Long story short, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow got here from chaos control." Roark explained.

"Well that explains why they didn't come back for a few days." Silver turned to see Eggman

"Eggman! *Stands in front of the teens* did you hurt these kids?" Silver asked with Balto growling.

"Oh calm down pot hair. I never even seen them during the capture." Eggman said.

"Then why were you're robots there?" Haley asked with anger.

"You see, Team Galactic had taken control of his robots." Orbot said.

"And planning to use the chaos emeralds to collide both our worlds into one." Cubot said.

"What?! For 300 IQ you're an idiot!" Silver insult.

"What's bad about our world colliding?" Cheryl asked.

"If our worlds collide then time will completely stop. No one won't age nor die. And this world will disappear so will Mobius.

"What?!" The teens shouted.

"That's what I said to them but they say they want a perfect world." Eggman spoke annoyed.

"They're going at that again? There's no such thing as a "Perfect world" . A world and its being need to make mistakes to be human. Even mistakes that you regret, but remake the world won't solve it." Haley spoke out.

"She's right about that. Now where are Sonic and the others?" Silver asked. The teens looked down

"They were captured by Team Galactic along with the chaos emeralds." Haley spoke pulling her hat further on her eyes.

"Eggman, why did Team Galactic capture them? They got the most powerful gems in universe so why capture them too?" Cheryl asked the mad genius.

"They want them to control them to unlock their super forms." Eggman said.

"Super forms?" Roark questioned.

"But not everyone can't be super. Only Sonic and Shadow can go super because they have unlock their hearts." Silver explained. (I know that was cheesy but I don't think that everyone can go super then it'll be overused or not unique if everyone can go super. And why didn't Silver added himself well remember everyone couldn't remember in that game that shall not be named).

"But we don't know where they are. They could be anywhere." Haley pulled her cap backwards

(Play "I don't wanna die" by Hollywood Undead)

"We'll find them," Haley spoke getting everyone's attention.

"We're going to save them and save our worlds no matter what. We might not survive in the end but we're going to die someday and arceus dammit we'll be heroes and be remember for our sacrifice. So let's save our worlds and our friends." Haley spoke out.

"So Silver, what's the plan?" Haley asked Silver.

"Let's see," A map came out of his glove "We need a being to go between the middle of collide." Giratina came out of its Pokeball with a roar.

"Luckily we got a Pokemon that can go through dimensions." Roark said. Barry saw Eggman was going away.

"Hey! You're going to tell us where your ship is." Barry shouted then made the aircraft stop.

"And why should I?" He asked.

"Then...Then there won't be anywhere to build your empire and you'll disappear." Silver pointed out.

"I hate it when you're right. Fine." He said showing annoyance. Haley looked up at the blue sky with the cold winds blowing.

 _"Guys...Don't worry, we'll save all of you. I hope you're all alive."_ Haley thought.

* * *

In Eggman's ship:

Cyrus checked the cameras, first an interrogation with Saturn and Shadow sitting on a chair with his hands and feet chained to the chair.

"So you're saying you're the ultimate life form and was made to cure a sick girl?" He asked the chained hedgehog.

"Yes. Why are you asking questions about me?" Shadow asked trying again to break the chains.

"It's no use. It's Mobianite." (Mobianite is a metal in Mobius that's so strong that even Mobians can't break)

"How did you get this type of metal?" Shadow asked.

"Remember that earthquake earlier? Well that means that you're world and our world is coming together." Saturn said with a smile.

"You idiot! If our worlds come together we'll all die!" After Shadow said that, he felt a sharp pain in his head then his eyes turned all red.

"Great job Xatu." Saturn said to the mystic bird.

 _"Did Cyrus knows this will happen?"_ The young man thought with sweat forming

"Shadow..." Shadow spoke.

~Switched to the chained up Amy.~

"That wasn't fair to attack us!" Amy shouted to Mars.

"Fair? How old are you? 15?" (I know Amy is 12 but I still think of her as 15. And besides, It would be weird that a 12 year old will dating a 15 year old idk why. So I made them the same age of 15.)

"Who cares about my age? I swear the trainers will stop you like they did before." Amy said.

"Oh really? And will your "Lover" Sonic will save you?" Mars asked

"Even though he's not my boyfriend just yet but I still love him unlike you." Amy felt the pain in her head as her eyes turned full dark green.

"Someone to love..." Mars thought Saturn then blush.

"Amy..." The pink hedgehog spoke.

"Charon, how's the red one?" Cyrus asked through the mic in Charon's lab.

"Well..." Through the glass sees Knuckles punching through Eggman's robots

"I'm not even tired." Knuckles commented while punching more of the robots. Charon sighed then turned to the master shards.

"Let's see what you're made of." He said before pointing a small laser on them. Knuckles then gasped in surprised as he felt a sharp pain on his body and hearing screams in his head.

"The master emerald!" Charon saw then zap the emerald with the laser seeing Knuckles hitting the floors on his knees. Which had the perfect time a Lickilicky warped its tongue around the echidna.

 _"Gross! Gross!"_ Knuckles thought.

"Great job Lickilicky." Charon thanked through a mic.

"Let my friends and the shards go." The echidna shouted.

"Why? They're not important to you." Charon said with a smirk.

"If you live in a island without your family as a kid then you'll know."

A Xatu appeared then its eyes glowed then Knuckles' eyes turned full amethyst.

"Thanks, Xatu." The scientist then have a flashback to where he was raised in a broken home.

Tails had his two tails chained up with a red shot in his chest.

"For 12 year old, you're very brave to save that Kirlia even though it'll be alright when it'll wake up." Jupiter said.

"Would you do the same for your Pokemon?" The kit asked.

"What? *Chuckled* they're only creatures that serve us. Don't be serious." The young woman laughed.

"Have you ever made fun of?" Tails asked getting her full attention.

"I was made fun of because of my inventions and my tails. But when I found friends that cared about each other. Yes, we made enemies but we stay together." After the fox said that, his eyes turned full blue. Jupiter thought where she was in the streets before Cyrus found her.

Cyrus then shut off the cameras seeing Sonic just chilling with his smirk even though he's chained up.

"Why are you smiling about?" The old man asked.

"Look, it's no fun being serious all the time. If you have a life then you should have fun the best you can." Sonic said. Cyrus pulled out a Pokeball releasing a hitmonchan.

"You know what to do." The punching Pokemon nodded then his fist was red and then punched Sonic in the face. Hitmonchan looked at his fist to see red liquid.

"Hit?"

"What is that?" Cyrus asked seeing the same liquid coming out the side of the hedgehog's mouth.

"You never saw blood?" Sonic asked.

"No. Our body are very strong since we adapt to the Pokemon's powers so we never bleed." Cyrus explained. Xatu appeared

"Do it." The bird nodded then its eyes turned green giving Sonic a sharp pain. Cyrus saw Xatu having a hard time then it gave up knowing the blue hedgehog was that strong.

"Strong fella? Hitmonchan, use mach punch over and over until I say stop." Hitmonchan nodded then punched Sonic over and over.

"Alright that should be enough." Sonic was breathing heavily, having new bruises on his stomach, arms and on his cheek. Xatu used the move and Sonic couldn't fight as his eyes turned green. Suddenly, the whole ship shook

"What's going on?!" The leader asked through a mic.

"You won't like this boss."

~Outside~

Giratina landed on the ship with a roar. The teens and Balto jumped down of Giratina's back as Silver and Eggman with the two robots landed.

"Give everything you got, bud." Haley said. The shadow Pokemon lowered its head letting Haley touch its head before flying away.

"Let's go!"

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was working on other projects than this. Part 2 will come soon. I hope you like this chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The chaotic battle part 2

I **can't believe that this story is almost over. And thank you Karygarcia21 for giving me so much support by giving reviews for this story also for everyone who read it. And thanks to The JExile for giving me tips. And whoa almost 1,000 views, for my first story this gotten to be my most popular stories so far. Again thank you :')**

The teens, Silver, Balto, Eggman and Orbot and Cubot is getting ready for the biggest fight of the teens' lives.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Silver asked getting ready. The teens let out all of they're Pokemon to fight for the planets. But then a light appeared to reveal Chatters, Kirlia, Alex, Primeape and Sweet and Sour.

"What are you 6 doing here?" Roark asked. The Pokemon speak then Chatters translated

"We can't stay and watch **our** trainers getting hurt. I didn't do anything just stand there when we were attacked. But I swore to protect all of you!" Chatter said with tears in his eyes.

"They're right. How could we leave them?" Haley said.

"We must hurry. With our worlds colliding, something weird will happen." Orbot said.

"Like what?" Typhoon asked. Then the penguin covered his beak with his flippers surprised.

"Typhoon... **YOU CAN TALK?!** " Haley shouted.

"I think we all can talk." Creamy said.

"Finally, I don't have to translate." Chatters said.

"This is the work of alien Pokemon!" Aipom shouted sounding like a boy.

"Great now our trainers will have to suffer now." Cheryl's Staraptor sighed.

"Is it great that we can speak to humans big brother?" Sweet cheerful asked Sour.

"So what?" He asked.

"Isn't this against nature?" Kirlia asked. Balto then sniff Alex

"You must be Balto. Shadow told me about you. I'm Alex." The pikachu shook the wolf-dog's paw.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Barry spoke.

"Everyday is weird." Torterra said sounding like a old man.

"We're getting off topic," Eggman spoke getting everyone's attention "All of you will go in the ship while the rust buckets and I inform the demon pocket monster where the rips of our worlds colliding are." The doctor informed.

"Let's do everything we got." The teens', Pokemon's, Silver's and Balto had their hands in a spot then raised up. Then they went inside.

~Inside~

While everyone was running Cheryl with her three Pokemon stopping.

"Cher?" Roark asked now stopped. Then saw what's Cheryl was looking, Mars was waiting with three Pokemon. A Skunktank, Ariados and Seviper.

"Cheryl, you don't have to fight her." The young man said with his hand on her shoulder.

"I have too. I need to make her turn to the good side, like I did when Blissey hatched. You have to go without me." The young woman said.

"If we die, I want you to know that I lo-" He stopped when Cheryl's lips touched his.

"I love you too." She ran to Mars with her Pokemon following.

"Good luck, my dear." Roark then ran to the others.

Cheryl with Blissey, Staraptor and Aipom got into they're fighting stance.

"So you got the courage to face me again?" Mars asked with a devilish smirk.

"You must be really dumb." The Skunktank said sounding like a girl.

"Yesss." The seviper hissed.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." The Ariados said.

"But before we start, let me ask you this question.," Her smirk disappeared "Why did you leave? Cyrus took you out of the streets when you were alone. Heck you even stole Blissey as an egg. Why did you go with those jokes?" Mars said making fun of. Everyone caught off guard when Cheryl chuckling?

"This is Cheryl back together. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you Because I'm so much better And every part of me is saying go get 'er The four of us ain't gonna follow your rules Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, on three on three." The three Pokemon were ready.

"Go ahead and try to hit me if you able!" Staraptor used wing attack on the spider

"Can't you see our relationship stable." Aipom used double hit on the skunk.

"But you're mad because you're single." Blissey used egg bomb on the snake.

"And you're not going to stop what we made together. We're going to stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll come back newer!" The skunk blinded the eagle with her smell, the spider caught the monkey in his web, and the snake wrapped itself into the pink chubby Pokemon. Then the team Galactic throw the teen's Pokemon on her, making them hit a wall.

"This is who we are," Gets up "This is who I am. If you think you can stop us then you really need to think again. Cause I have a feeling, that this will never end! And we won't let you hurt our planets, I will not let you hurt my friends!" Staraptor flew up with Aipom on his back, Blissey threw a egg bomb then the eagle swooped down. Aipom jumped off then punched the bomb to the three Pokemon, making an explosion then fainted.

"How did you-"

"Mars! I quit because of how this group has become! When I met Cynthia, I wanted to turn a new leaf. It's not too late for you. What do you say *Reaching a hand* help us bring peace once again." Mars thought about it then shakes her hand.

(The song Cheryl was singing was "Stronger than you" From Steven Universe which I don't own)

Silver stopped when he saw a figure was in a cage. He took a closer look; He saw a late 20's woman with long blonde hair with small black to what looked like Riolu ears on sides of her hair. Wearing a black coat, black pants and black shoes.

"Hello?" The silver hedgehog called out. The woman saw him then back away startled. Silver could tell that this woman was in pain for about a month.

"Don't worry I'm good. My name is Silver, what's yours?" He spoke kindly that made the woman calm down.

"Cynthia. My name is Cynthia." She greeted.

"Alright Cynthia I'll get you out of here." He said looking at a pad lock.

"It's no use." Silver then destroyed the lock with his powers letting Cynthia go.

"How did you do that?" The late champ asked.

"It's my ability." The silver hedgehog said blushing. That made her smile

"Thank you Silver. Team Galactic captured me, tortured me by hurting my Pokemon. I've been neglected so I won't escape." Cynthia said looking like she's going to break.

"You're free now that's a good thing. You can help us." Silver said with a smile.

"If it's defeating that team then oh ya I'm in." Both her and the hedgehog then ran.

The team went through a room where they heard Cyrus through a mic.

"I'm impressed that you all made it this far."

"Cyrus! Where are they are?!" Haley screamed.

"Haley." Typhoon hold her hand with his flippers. He felt that she was squeezing his flipper.

"Don't worry, thanks." The teen said to her faithful partner.

"Glad you asked." Saturn, Jupiter and Charon came out with four familiar mobians. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow had equipment around their body with their eyes glowing.

"What did you do to them?!" Roark shouted as Rampardos growls.

"Haley," Barry whispered "We can handle this so go without us." Haley only nodded then her and her Pokemon ran off leaving everyone. The Team Galactic members smirked then looked at the mobians, then they went off to the reminding team.

"Use fire punch." Knuckles' fist turned red with fire then punched Primeape

"Knuckles, please remember me!" The ape said holding the echidna's arm then throw him away.

"Use tail whip." Tails whipped his tails to Kirlia which was covering herself with protect

"Tails, please I don't want to hurt you!" The emotion pokemon shouted with tears.

"Use roll-out." Shadow used a spin dash towards the wolf-dog. The wolf-dog took the attack making him roll

"Why are you taking the attacks?" The pikachu asked. Balto got up with a wound on his side and whine. And Alex can translate.

"Of course you'll hurt your owner one day. Look, either Shadow or I don't know your back-story but if you want to be a pet and be loyal, you'll have to hurt him one day." Alex said to the dog-wolf. Balto listened the advice as Shadow used another spin-dash towards them. He jumped up then used his claws to slash his owner in the back.

"Great job!" Alex said giving him a thumbs up. Balto smirked then heard a growl behind him. He turned to see a grey and black hyena growling preparing to fight.

"A mightyena?" The pikachu questioned.

"You're a tough hybrid to fight your own owner. Let's see how tough you are in a battle. Balto growled in response saying "I'll take care of him" then both wolf-dog and hyena fight like in a dog fight with whines as they bit and claw at each other.

"Use hammer arm." Amy pull out her hammer from her bracelet then swing it at the Plusle and Minun.

The teens getting hurt by the mobians as they were fighting.

~With Haley~

Her and her pokemon were running until they met with familiar faces.

"Silver and Cynthia?" Arin questioned with a teen like voice.

"Pokemon can talk like you said. Haley, we found other pokemon." The late champ informed.

"In this ship?" The young trainer asked.

"Yep and in cages. The problem is that there so many. We need a plan." The silver hedgehog said trying to think. Haley then looked at Lucky

"Why do you always look at me?" The jubilee pokemon asked with a calm male voice.

"I got it!" The trainer announced getting everyone's attention. "Use all of my pokemon to free the others then use all of the flying types to fly down with the non-flying types land on the safe ground." She explained.

"That could work." Robin spoke with a kind of a teen voice like Arin's. Haley's Pokemon, Silver and Cynthia went except for her partner.

"Why aren't you going?" She asked her partner.

"Why would you think I'll leave you? We stick together like we always do." Typhoon answered making Haley smile.

"I'm glad you're my partner in crime." Then ran off.

~With Silver and Cynthia~

Both Arin and Creamy punched through a wall which let outside.

"I think we're now in Hoenn region." Robin pointed out while freeing other pokemon.

"Cynthia!" The champ looked to her all of her pokemon in a row of cages.

"I got this." The raichu used discharge to shook the locks freeing her pokemon.

"Oh Arseus, I'm glad you all are alright." Her and her Pokemon hugged. Silver couldn't help but smile

"Silver please come here." Lucky called out.

"What is it?" The silver hedgehog asked.

"This cage is holding an egg." The jubilee pokemon was right, inside was a alone egg with the color of creamy brown and a white zig-zag on the middle.

"Why would they stole a egg?" Silver asked before destroying the lock. Lucky pulled out the egg on his wings.

"Since this egg has no family to take care of maybe you can?" The jubilee pokemon asked with a smile.

"I don't think so. Don't give me wrong I watch for Balto once in a while but-"

"I think you'll do great." Before the hedgehog can say anything, Lucky put the egg on Silver's arms. To his surprise, the egg was warm and feels alive.

"Hey little guy." He whispered then the egg shook a little.

~With Haley and Typhoon~

They reached to the place where the chaos emeralds were held.

"Shall we?" She asked with a smile. The penguin nodded but then block an attack with his flippers.

"What the?" The attacker reveal himself.

"Sonic?!" Both the trainer and her partner shouted. Sonic had the same equipment like the others with his eyes glowing. But could see bruises around his body, Cyrus didn't even bother about them. Haley couldn't help but tear up thinking this is her fault.

(Play "Blank space" a cover by I prevail but if you don't like screamo then play "Dear agony" by Breaking Benjamin.)

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Go to the chaos emeralds while I'll distract him." Typhoon whispered to his master. He then felt her hand holding his flipper.

"We stay together like we always do, remember?" The penguin nodded then both got ready. Sonic used a spin dash

"Use hydro pump!" Typhoon unleashed powerful water out of his mouth hitting Sonic. The hedgehog was on his fours, shaking off the water off his fur like a dog then attack again.

"Use drill peck on the equipment!" Typhoon's break glowing then peck on the equipment but doesn't work. The hedgehog then punched the penguin away. Sonic then felt a metal bin hit his head, he turned to see Haley holding a metal trash can.

 _"Ah oh."_ Sonic kicked her in the stomach making her fall to her knees.

"Hey!" Typhoon used whirlpool trapping Sonic as he struggles to breath.

"Typhoon stop!" Her partner looked at her not knowing he set Sonic free. Sonic smirked then circled around both of them with his speed. Both fell unable to breath

"Ty...phoon *Cough* use *Breath* bubblebeam."

"Right!" Water bubbles came out hitting the ground making the hedgehog slip and hit the ground. The trainer rushed to him, afraid that he had a serious injury. The hedgehog got up about to use a spin dash but blocked by Typhoon's bubblebeam. Sonic turned and went to the penguin almost punching and kicking to faint.

"Please stop!" She cried out. Sonic slowly turned to her with those green eyes and emotionless face that made her spine shiver.

"Sonic, do you remember? It's us, Haley and Typhoon." Sonic respond by kicking her to where the chaos emeralds were.

 _"Let's hope this work."_ She pulled a lever letting the chaos emeralds fall to the ground. She picked up all of them.

"This was the chaos emerald that Tails got from Jubilfe city." She hold up the green emerald to only been slapped away from her hand.

"This was when we were fighting that Tauros in Oreburgh city." The purple chaos emerald got slapped away.

"This was when you helped Robin and when Kirlia joined us." The yellow chaos emerald got slapped away like the rest.

"These three was when I failed all of you!" The three got slapped away and Sonic was now growing impatient and about to end her.

"Sonic, I'm sorry! Sorry that this happened to all of you. I'm not afraid of dying but you just gotta remember." Sonic raised his fist "Remember..." She closed her eyes waiting for the moment. Sonic looked to see the chaos emeralds were in a circle then flashes of images appeared. To waking up in the mansion meeting the young trainer and prideful penguin through his last memory was getting beating by a hitmonchan.

Sonic stopped as the equipment falls of and his eyes turned normal.

"My head, what happened?" He asked himself. The young girl opened her eyes then had a smile and tears of joy

"Sonic, you're back!" She shouted hugging him.

"Hey what happened? All I remember that I was chained up and getting beaten up." He noticed the bruises. Typhoon got up seeing Sonic back to normal

"Great to see you again." The penguin said.

"You can talk? I guess you're so prideful that you can't talk." The hedgehog said sarcastically making the penguin groan.

"But I'm not glad to see that side of you." He said looking like he was about to slap him.

"Long story short, our worlds are colliding making the Pokemon talk and we're working with Eggman." Haley explained.

"Not the weirdest thing I ever heard." Then alarms went off

"Chaos emeralds gone. Intruders will die in 3 minute." The voice said counting down.

"Maybe I shouldn't took them out." The trainer said with the chaos emeralds in her backpack.

"Return for now." Haley returned Typhoon to his pokeball

(Play "Sonic drive" Aka Sonic X Japanese intro. Just for this.)

Sonic put her in his arms

"Wait I'm not read-EEEE!" Now they went super fast hearing the count down.

~A few minutes earlier~

Barry and Roark was fighting robots with their pokemon as the mobians' pokemon fights their trainers.

Knuckles threw Primeape through a lab window.

"Man he's a pushover! What can I do to make him remember?" A green light shine into the ape's eye then turned to see green shards

"The master emerald shards!" The echidna jumped through the crashed window coming to him.

"Knuckles, look!" Primeape showed a shard in his hand making Knuckles stop. Flashes of images appeared from him crashing through Roark's gym to when he was talking to Charon. The equipment fell and his eyes turned to normal.

"You're back!" Primeape shouted in glee.

"Holy crap you can talk?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Long story. But I'm glad that you're back." The ape hugged the echidna.

Alex was fighting Shadow as Balto was still fighting the mightyena but barely holding on.

"Shadow, please stop!" Alex pleased. She had no choice but to shock him. Balto slightly looked back but that was a big mistake when the hyena tackled him to the ground.

"Time to faint." Balto whine then yellow lightning hits the hyena in the side making him faint. Balto barked when he saw that Shadow was back to normal, had burns but back to normal. The wolf-dog rushed to him licking him.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Both Silver and him got through a portal and now fixing our worlds." The pikachu explained.

"Really? Not the weirdest thing I ever heard." The black hedgehog said.

~With Sweet and Sour~

"We can't!" Sweet protest.

"We got to sis, Amy will be a slave forever if we don't shock her!" Sour shouted.

"The last time was running away from our home!" Sweet said with tears.

"We ran away because we'll be separated." Her brother said. He saw Amy coming again

"Watch out!" The minun pushed the plusle as he gets hit by her hammer.

"Big brother!" The plusle cried.

"I'm fine." Sour got up.

"Okay, let's do it." They hold hands then shock at Amy. The pink hedgehog had flashes images appeared from being rescued by Staraptor to having a headache.

"Sweet, Sour?"

"Amy!" Both of them shouted.

"You two can talk?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"That doesn't matter. We missed you." Sweet said with tears of joy.

~With Kirlia~

She still protecting herself from Tails

"Tails, please hear my voice!"

(Play Sonic X "Shining Road" aka the song played when Tails shot Cosmo :'(

Tails saw Kirlia then an image of Cosmo scared. The fox gasped then had images with Cosmo to when he saved Kirlia. He then teared up as the equipment fell apart and his eyes turned to normal.

"Kirlia?" Tails asked rubbing his head.

"Tails!" The emotion pokemon hugged him with tears.

"You can talk now?" Tails asked with a smile. Kirlia nodded then the alarms went off

"We need to get out!" Charon shouted. "The inside will explode!"

"Who would make the inside explode?!" Cheryl asked.

"This is Eggman, remember?" Shadow said. Then everyone ran out including the members.

"Wait what about-" Barry couldn't finish his sentence when a blue blur and screaming Haley passed them so fast.

"Okay that answers my line." The young boy said.

~Outside~

Sonic stopped then looked at Haley with messy hair and spiral in her eyes.

"Oops sorry." The hedgehog said with a smirk then settling her on her feet.

"Nah it's all good. Oh look a trash can." She then throw up in the can.

 _"Glad I didn't went super."_

"I'm alright now." The teen informed. They looked to see Giratina sealing rips in the sky.

"On your left." Orbot informed then Giratina used shadow force on the rip as it disappears.

"Right." Cubot said.

"No it's left!" Orbot said.

"It's right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

That stopped when Giratina roared in annoyance.

"Would you two quit that?!" The genius shouted.

The two robots' jaw dropped looking up.

"What are you two *Looking up* oh chaos." In the sky was a giant rip as huge as the Egg fleet itself. Giratina knew it'll have to focus as much energy as it have, it went inside trying to close it. Then inside of the fleet exploded, making the whole ship shake and tilt. Barry slipped to the edge of the ship holding on for dear life.

"Barry!" Haley rushed to the boy trying to pull him up. Barry looked down then back to her

"You don't have enough strength to lift me up." Barry said.

"Shut up, yes I can!" She protest and felt Barry not holding her hands.

"Just let go."

"Don't be crazy! My father left me, I don't want **you** to leave me too!" Barry smiled then let go of her grip disappearing

" **BARRY!** " She cried out with tears. That stops when she heard a bi-plane engine then saw a blue bi-plane with Tails piloting it and Kirlia was seating in the passenger seat and Barry was on the wing. Haley then slapped him

"Ow what was that for?" The boy asked rubbing his cheek.

"That was for scaring me! But this," Haley then kissed his sore cheek "That was for good luck." Barry blushed so big

"Glad that the Tornado was in the Egg fleet. Come on, let's fix this hunk of junk!" Tails said then fly away. Meanwhile Silver, Cynthia and Haley's pokemon are trapped inside full of fire

"Where are we now?" Silver asked still holding the egg.

"It looks like Johto region." Cynthia informed while looking out a open window outside. Then a orange dragon with a flame on its tail roared

"Char!" Then a giant turtle on its back shot water to put out the fire. Silver looked to see a 15 year old boy wearing a brown hair and brown eyes. Pale skin wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and a red hat. On his shoulder was a pikachu just standing and looking at him on top of a mountain with snow falling.

"Who's that?" The silver questioned.

"Silver, the fire is gone, let's go!" Creamy informed. Silver looked again but the kid was nowhere

"Weird." He commented then run with them. (If you don't know, that was Red just pointing out ;)

Now they were outside and seeing the team are fighting Eggman's robots heck even Eggman is fighting his own robots. One robot spotted them then shot bullets at them.

"Whoa!" Silver made a shield and make it bounce back at the robot. All of the electric pokemon was on top of Rampardos' head shocking the flying robots. Two togekisses and two Staraptors hit the other flying robots. While the land pokemon fights so does the mobians. Meanwhile, Tails was fixing an engine with ease making the fleet straight again. Barry was flying the plane since his step-father is a pilot and Kirlia was watching from up in the sky.

"Done!" The fox announced. Kirlia smiled but then noticed a robot was about to shoot. She jumped out with a blue aura glowing around her. Before the fox know it, he covered his eyes waiting but all he felt was somebody holding him. He opened his eyes to see a tall figure having green hair, green arms, and wearing white gown with a red spike coming out of her chest. The figure had a protect on standby then looked down with a smile

"Hello Tails." She said in a calm voice.

"You evolved just to save me, Kirlia?" Tails asked.

"Yes. I hope my evolved form isn't bad for you." The gardevoir asked with a chuckled.

"Not at all." They got back on the plane flying to where the others are. The plane then got shot forcing to land. Giratina was almost done closing the rip and the robots were decreasing. All of the pokemon were tired the trainers returned them.

"Silver, why are you holding an egg?" The echidna asked the hedgehog.

"We found it in a cage. And without anyone so I have to take care of the little guy." Silver informed. Nobody noticed that the egg glowed a little.

"Not so fast!" They all turned to see a burned Cyrus with a unknown pokemon that looks like cotton candy but with a face, arms and legs beside him.

"What pokemon is that?" Roark asked the burned guy.

"This is a slurpuff. I got it from Kalos region." Cyrus explained.

"Importing Pokemon out of their habitat is strictly forbidden!" The late champ shouted then let out her Garchomp "Grab that man!"

"Right!" The land shark rushed to Cyrus

"Use play rough." The candy pokemon glowed pink then hits Garchomp making him faint.

"What?!"

"You see, Slurpuff is a fairy type which are very weak for dragon types. Maybe even a legendary."

"Are you fucking crazy?! We'll all die regardless!" Shadow shouted showing his fangs.

"Do you think I care? I could rule the two worlds in a minute!" But then his body couldn't move

"Oh would you just shut up?!" Silver shouted while holding him.

"I know! All he spits is 'I'm going to create a perfect world' over and over until I couldn't stand it!" Eggman said.

"Giratina is almost done with the rip." Orbot informed. Everyone's attention was at the legendary closing the rip.

"Use dazzling beam." The froze leader whispered. The cotton candy shot a pink beam aiming to Giratina's tail. Haley saw the beam then got in the way of the beam, hitting her forcing her to fall out of the ship.

"Oh my Arceus!" The teens shouted. From her pokeballs in her backpack released then fall out.

"Oh I hope I'll land in open water." Haley looked to see pointy rocks on the bottom.

"Oh COME ON!" Haley saw Typhoon grabbing her

"Typhoon?!"

"If you're going to die, we'll die together! We been through loads of problems but we always come back happy." Haley got flashbacks. To when she first got Typhoon as a piplup. Winning gym badges, making and losing friends and winning the champion.

"You're right! I love you!" Haley shouted with tears.

"I love you too!" They embraced the soon impact of rocks but a golden blur caught them

"I didn't know penguins can fly." They looked to see Sonic in gold.

"Sonic!" They both shouted.

~At the ship~

"I finally done it! I ended that brat!" Cyrus shouted.

"By killing her?! We weren't sighed up for this!" Mars shouted.

"Well who cares?" In the background was Sonic putting Haley and Typhoon before flying away. Haley walked to him then punched him the face so hard. She held her stinging hand and said

"Payback, bitch!"

"I only cuss." Shadow commented.

Giratina was almost done

"Need some help?" He used chaos control to fix it sending a wave.

"We did it!" Barry shouted then everyone celebrated.

 **I really hope you like this long chapter. I wanted to do more but maybe in the future I could fix it. I had so much effort for this for you guys. Next chapter will be the end. Thank you so much :')**


	11. Chapter 11: The time has come

Chapter 11: The time has come.

Everyone was still at the Egg fleet.

"I can't believe we almost died." Haley said to Typhoon.

"Empole."

"Your voice is back."

"I guess when Sonic closed the rip, the Pokemon returned to normal." Tails guessed.

"I don't think everyone cares that Pokemon can talk or not." Cheryl said.

They all forgot about Cyrus as he walks inside the ship.

"Now where are my pokemon?" He entered a room where Hitmonchan, Lickilicky and Xatu were around a Chatot.

"You see, he lied to all of you." Chatters said.

"Don't listen to that talking freak!" Cyrus shouted. Hitmonchan hits its two fists together with a smirk, Lickilicky had its tongue out and Xatu's eyes glowed.

"You can't hurt me! I'm your master!" Chatters used hyper voice to the guy making his ears ring.

"Wait, where did that guy go?" Silver asked. A mic came on

"Pick up on aisle basement. Pick up on aisle basement, that's all." Chatters said then end the mic.

Later, Cynthia got out with Cyrus tied up and looked beaten up.

"I think that you'll be in jail for a very long time." The late champ said.

"What?" Cyrus asked with his ears still ringing.

"So with your leader gone what will all of you guys do now?" Roark asked Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Charon.

"We're all planning to turn over a new leaf." Saturn said with a smile.

"I hope it isn't too late for all of us." Jupiter said.

"It's not too late," Cheryl said getting the members attention "And maybe officer Jenny might need help in the Sinnoh region." The members looked at each other then nodded.

"Thanks for not giving up on us, Ven- I mean Cheryl." Mars said then both hugged.

Cynthia along with the members and Cyrus got on her Togekiss.

"It's good to see you again." Haley said with Barry beside her.

"Yes it is. Maybe next time, you too might be couples." Cynthia said with a chuckled. Both young teens blushed so red before they fly away.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Barry shouted with his face still red. Haley laughed at the young boy's behavior.

~Later~

"Is the transporter working?" Tails asked Eggman.

"Yep. Just only a few minutes to go. Maybe all of you say goodbye or something sweet and tearful." Eggman said.

"Hey Doc, I've been thinking. If we all got here then where's Metal?" Orbot asked.

"He probably gotten to another dimension during chaos control." The genius guessed.

"You mean a dimension of us that the Sonic team have sport tape and have a robotic snake enemy?" The red orb robot said.

"Ha now that would be stupid!" The yellow cube robot laughed. (Hint hint :3)

Slurpuff came to Haley with tears

"He says that he's so sorry for accidentally hurt you." Chatters translate.

"Aww it's okay." Haley said rubbing the candy's head.

Tails walked to Gardevoir

"You know you can come with us to our home." The embrace pokemon placed her hand on his forehead, showing a family of Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades.

"Oh...I see. So this is goodbye then." The fox said. Gardevoir nodded.

"Thank you for being with the whole journey." He said smiling "Oh, I got something." He pulled out a newspaper clipping of Tails and Kirlia posing at the camera.

"This was when we won at Jubilife city. I want to give this to you so you won't forget about me." The embrace smiled with tears forming then both hugged.

"Hey Tails." Tails looked up to see Barry looking like he's going to bawl.

"I-I hope you won't forget about me." He then cry like a river flowing down his face.

"Of course not. Thank you for finding me at the cycling road. I'm going to miss you." The young fox said with tears.

Shadow and Balto was with Alex

"Pika!"

"She said she'll miss you two." Chatter translate.

"We will. Thanks for sticking around." Shadow said and Balto barked. Alex shocked them for happiness. Shadow coughed out smoke as Balto fell on his side with his tongue sticking out.

Amy was with Sweet, Sour and Cheryl.

"Thanks for going to take care of them when I'm gone." Amy said to Cheryl.

"Of course Amy. And thank you for teaching me about love." The green-hair girl looked at Roark making him blush pulling his hard hat closer to his eyes. Amy looked down to see Sweet and Sour crying.

"Aww, I'm going to miss all of you." She hugged the twins.

"Women is very emotional right, Primeape?" The echidna turned to the ape to see him bawling then hugged him.

"There there. Thank you for helping me finding the master shards." Knuckles thanked.

"If you want, I could take care of Primeape when you're gone." Roark spoke.

"Are you sure? I thought you're afraid of Primeape?" Knuckles asked.

"I used to but when I spent time with him, he grew on me." The young man smiled. Both echidna and ape bro-fist making fake explosion sounds.

Sonic saw Haley looking off to the sky.

"So um this is goodbye eh?" Sonic asked the young champ.

"I guess it is." She chuckled lightly.

"I'm impressed you're not crying over me." The blue hedgehog said.

"Bro I'm not a 12 year old rich kid that thinks I'm alone even though I got friends and family that loves me. And not letting you go back to your world with your friends and Eggman back at your world...I'm glad I'm not like that." She rants

(Honestly, that's all Chris before season 3 XD)

"Ya true." He chuckled before remember the kid. Typhoon came and then hugs him before a pat on the back then walks away.

"He has so much pride that he didn't say goodbye." Sonic said chuckled. Typhoon without anyone looking cried like a river. He'll miss the spiky ball because he was fun to be around.

"Hey, thanks for saving me when we first met. It was a blast to be with all of you guys." Sonic said reaching out a hand for a shake from her. She was about to shake but then hugged him with tears.

"Smile. That's all I want." He said rubbing her back.

"Sorry," Wipe out the tears with a smile. "I hope we'll see each other again." Haley said.

"I got a feeling that we will someday."

Giratina returned to them lowering its head.

"Guys, the transporter is almost finished." Silver informed everyone.

(Play "Auryn happy flight" from The neverending story :')

Everyone looked at each other with teary eyes well except for Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow of course. They had memories appearing in their minds flowing like a stream. The humans and pokemon went on the shadow pokemon's head going down to the surface where they were in a forest full of green. Before the mobians left, they all waved goodbye. Then the whole ship transported away with the mobians and Eggman.

"So, what do we do now?" Barry asked. Then a pidgeot came with a letter in its mouth. Roark pull out the letter then opened

 _Dear Haley,_

 _I saw the big ship and heard you captured Cyrus. That's pretty cool._

 _Since you're in Kanto maybe you want to battle with me. Come to Pallet town where I'll be waiting._

 _From Ash Ketchum._

Haley gasped.

"Me against the Pokemon master himself?!" Haley shouted in excitement.

"Oh boy here we go again." Cheryl said.

"At least we can go together." Roark said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on slowpokes!" Barry shouted on top of a hill.

"Do you wanna a race bro?" Haley said now running along with Cheryl and Roark to their new adventure.

~Meanwhile at Twinleaf town~

Michaelina was in the kitchen when Chatters came through the window with a pokeball on his back.

"Hello Chatters, how is she?" The mother asked.

"She's fine just at Kanto." Chatters informed.

"Things never change. What's this?" She picked up the pokeball then release Slurpuff

"Aww it's so cute!" She said then a knock came from her door.

"Now who could that be?" When she opened the door, she gasped. It was a man at her age with black hair and brown eyes. Had a black beard and wearing a black tee-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello honey. I thought that I could visit. I'm sorry that I leaved you and-" Michaelina hugged him

"I've been waiting for you, Jeremy." She said with tears.

~Three days later at Blaze's world~

Silver was sitting on the carpet watching the egg so did Marine who's laying on the couch.

"You two still sitting there?" Blaze asked just walked in.

"Ya of course. Knuckles said that eggs hatch at three days." Silver said.

"I wonder what the little guy will look like." The raccoon said. Then the egg shook and glowing.

"It's hatching!" The three huddled together seeing the baby pokemon hatch from its egg.

"Hi little guy." Silver whispered with a smile.

"Eevee?"

 **The end**

 **Wow I can't believe that I finished. It brings me tears to my eyes guys X'( thanks for sticking around it means a lot to me. Have a good day. Miamccar sighing out peace :')**


End file.
